Duality
by voice of morgoth
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are entering their last year of high school. Dipper has a dark secret, kept hidden from everyone. Another side, another mind that shares his body. Pinecest Warning


Dipper and Mabel walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand, and ready for a night on the town. Mabel squeezes her brother's arm, leaning into his shoulder as they make their way closer to the restaurant. The twins walk past an ATM, but Mabel pulls her brother back.

"So, Dipper, we should stop at that ATM. Just in case we don't got enough money."

"Uh-oh. I sense a shopping spree."

Mabel giggles as she walks with her brother back towards the machine. She hums with a bounce in her step as she takes out her card and retrieves several twenties. Dipper is leaning against the wall, mumbling the words to songs as he waits. Another figure approaches the twins, covered in a hood and hands in his pockets. Dipper turns, smirking as he acts as a buffer between Mabel and the stranger. The man takes out a gun and points it at the male Pines.

"Oh dear, is that a gun?" Dipper asks. Mabel turns and yelps. She sees the gun aimed at her brother. But she isn't afraid for Dipper. She's afraid for what will happen to the mugger, knowing her brother's secret.

"Hand over your wallet!"

"Yes sir."

Dipper takes out his wallet and drops it on the ground. The man blinks rapidly, still pointing the gun at Dipper. Dipper simply smirks while waiting for the man to let his guard down.

"Pick… pick it up!"

"What?... my back hurts… just got out of surgery…"

"No… you. Pick it up." The man says turning to Mabel. The moment his eyes leave Dipper, the Pines twin goes on the offense. Dipper moves his hands fast and with perfect precision, pressing his finger against the back of the trigger and turning the safety on with his other hand. He bashes his head against the twins' attacker and sends the mugger to the ground. Dipper begins viciously kicking and beating the man, who yells and moans, covering his head with his hands and curling up. Mabel grabs her brother and drags him away.

"Dipper, stop. He's down."

Dipper blinks rapidly and shudders. He stares at the broken man on the floor.

"Wow… did… did I do that?"

"Uh… kind of."

"Shit…"

Dipper notices the man reach for the gun on the ground. Dipper picks it up and takes aim, grinning psychotically. The darkness in his heart has retaken control, and is now ready to end the threat.

"Dipper… don't do it."

Dipper crouches and puts the gun to the mugger's head.

"BANG!"

Dipper's shout echoes down the street and through the alley. He takes the cartridge out of the gun and puts it in his pocket. He pulls the trigger while aiming at the sidewalk, ensuring that no bullet remains. He throws the gun down the alley and walks away, whistling innocuously as Mabel follows. The mugger runs in the opposite direction, terrified of the madman he attempted to rob. As Dipper walks down the sidewalk he stumbles slightly, regaining control of his body.

"Mabel… what just happened?"

"You kicked the guy's ass and stole his bullets. They're in your left pocket."

Dipper takes out the cartridge and hurriedly puts it back, hoping no one saw.

"So, uh… you okay Mabel?"

"Yeah. We've had worse."

"Yeah… I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks, bro."

Mabel leans in close, knowing the battle her brother goes through every day. When the twins were twelve, they had helped save the world from an ancient evil, Bill Cipher. The demon had attempted to strike Dipper, yet his attack wasn't enough to harm the young boy. But it was enough to change him. Dipper's mind has grown more feral in defense of the twins. He can move faster and push his body farther than before, often at a great danger to himself. Dipper and Mabel slowly came to realize that Bill's power had cursed Dipper with a second personality, a psychopath that enjoys the suffering of others.

Dipper walks with his sister into the restaurant. The twins find a table near the front, looking out into the street as they wait for their server.

"So Mabel, any new dates?" Dipper asks with a smirk.

"Besides you? Nope, nobody."

"That's fine. You'll find somebody."

"I've got years to plan that out. Besides, right now I'd much rather hang with you."

Dipper's eyes fill with warmth. He reaches a hand for his sister's, grabbing and holding firm.

"Love you too, you lovable crazy." Mabel says.

"Too soon." Dipper says with a sly grin. Dipper eyes the front of the restaurant and frowns. He notices one of Mabel's friends, Zack, coming over. They had briefly dated when Mabel was seventeen, and Dipper suspects he hasn't been able to let go. The fact that Zack still has a bittersweet smile when he's with Mabel doesn't help Dipper. Dipper can feel it in his stomach. That gut-wrenching pain. The hair on Dipper's back stands up despite his calm demeanor. He feels it coming. The darkness in him. The shred of evil that has ensnared his heart. Envy, anger, and untamed lust.

"_Mabel… is mine…"_

Dipper's face has become blank, revealing nothing to his thoughts.

"Hey Zack." Dipper says, his voice low and peaceful. Mabel gazes worriedly at her brother, not knowing if Dipper is simply condescending or if his other mind has taken the reigns.

"Hi Dipper, hey Mabel. Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes. Were you following us?" Mabel asks, a Cheshire smile forming on her face.

"No. I was passing by, but I saw you through the window. Mind if I sit down?"

Dipper maintains his façade of emotionlessness as Zack sits next to him. Dipper politely scoots over, letting his rival move in.

"So Mabel, what are you and Dipper doing here?"

"We're just having fun, hanging out with our mundane, silly selves."

"Mundane? You're anything but mundane, Mabel."

Mabel and Zack giggle at their shared lunacy while Dipper stews silently, keeping his rage beneath a cold stare. Mabel and Zack continue chatting, yet Mabel is keeping an eye on her brother. She knows he is protective of her, and that he has never been fond of Zack. Mabel orders a salad and spaghetti while Zack has a light soup. Dipper orders a steak medium rare.

"So Mabel, there's a fun party coming up. You want to go?" Zack asks.

"No. I'd much rather stay home and have fun with my family. Right, Bro?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice."

Dipper's voice has returned to normal, seemingly free of his inner devil.

"So Zack, what's new with you?" Dipper asks.

"Not much. Just trying to keep my grades up."

"That's good. Can't be getting dumb on us, right?" Mabel says.

"I know. How's your classes going, Dipper?"

"Good. Although I've got Jeff in History."

"That sucks. Surprised he isn't in remedial class."

"I know, right? Crazy doofus isn't that smart with anything else. I guess he's just good at remembering random facts."

"Surprised the school hasn't thrown him out."

"Well, he hasn't horribly beaten anyone. At least he hasn't been caught doing it. So that psycho's here to stay."

The three spot the waiter coming back. Dipper turns his eyes to his plate. He isn't watching his food. He is looking at the knife, glimmering in the light.

"So, if you're not going to the party, maybe I could come over and hang out with you guys?"

Dipper kicks slightly, jolted in anger and surprise. But he quickly regains his composure.

"Nah, I'm good. We don't need to hang out all the time." Mabel says.

As Dipper takes his plate, he smiles and licks his lips. He takes the knife and begins cutting into the dark brown meal. As the flesh of the beast is sliced in two, Dipper sees the lightly pink inners, still slightly raw. He stabs his fork into the slice of meat and takes it to his mouth, stretching out his tongue to taste the tender beef. He sucks in the juice as he takes the bite in, savoring and chewing the piece of food. Once Dipper swallows, he turns to Zack.

"You know, it's kind of funny, Zack, how they make this stuff. How they get it so tasty and tender."

"How is that?" Zack asks innocently.

"It has to do with the breeding. See, most cows in the wild have a normal level of muscles. But to get this nice, thick, beefy texture, you have to, well, not fatten them up. You have to muscle them up. So they're inbred. Selectively chosen as brothers and sisters, cousins and aunts and nephews are forced to fuck each other."

Zack tenses up slightly while Mabel laughs nervously.

"Neat story there, bro."

"I know. After they've created a sufficiently defective breed, they begin the process of bulking them up. Usually all they have to do is feed them nonstop. Their entire lives are spent being fattened up with food that could have gone to starving children in Africa."

"Dip, please." Mabel says, pinching her nose.

"But the funny thing is, when they are taken to be culled, they're often in the same room. So one cow has a bolt gun pressed against its forehead and has its skull plunked in. It sounds sort of like a firecracker, or a stapler. The rest of the cows see this, and they try to flee. They try to run. They scream and shout and beg in their own language to be freed. And then, one by one, their cries are silenced."

Dipper takes another cut of his food and puts it in his mouth, sucking in and tasting the sauce and grease of the once living creature. Mabel is frowning, staring at her meal as tears form in her eyes. Zack's face has started turning pale and his stomach begins gurgling.

"So, after the cows are bereft of life, their lifeless corpses are dragged away. Their fur and skin is flayed off. That's a nice word. Flay. And after their runny, juicy, bloody muscles are exposed to the clean, crisp air, they are forced onto assembly lines. Well, disassembly lines. Heh heh, get it? Their bodies are grinded and carved and sliced and diced. The meat stripped off the bone becomes ground beef. Do you know why they call it ground beef? Because that's what they do. They grind it. A big mechanical meat mincing machine. Their ribs become, well, ribs. And sometimes their flesh is ripped off in whole chunks. The fat and meat becomes steak, like this. Now, what they do with the eyes, organs, and brain-"

Dipper is cut off by the sound of Zack hurling to the side. The squeamish teen spews the tiny bites of his dinner and much of his lunch onto the floor. Dipper glares with a devilish, sly smirk. Zack stumbles to his feet as the other patrons whisper and mumble. Dipper takes another bite while the staff comes to clean up the area and give the twins a new table. They take their food and walk over while Zack sits on the floor, rocking back and forth as he dry vomits, completely emptying his stomach. Mabel has been brought to quiet tears as she sits next to Dipper. Dipper glares at Zack while continuing to eat. Once he's satisfied with humiliating his rival for Mabel's attention, he begins to feel his anger fade. The teen seems ready to fall asleep before jolting back awake, bumping his leg into the table.

"Ow."

He jumps again while seeing that Mabel is sitting next to him, seemingly teleporting in an instant.

"I, whoa, wha?"

"It's alright, Dipper."

Mabel sighs into Dipper's shoulder. He examines his food, seemingly teleported into existence.

"How… how long was I out?"

"A few minutes."

"What… did I hurt someone?... oh shit."

"No, no… you just… you really don't like Zack."

"Wait, when did he get here?"

"… about fifteen minutes ago."

"I… did I-"

"No, you didn't hurt him. You just, well, I think you wanted to scare him off."

Dipper turns towards Mabel, his face cringing slightly. He knows what he feels deep down. And he knows that he can't have Mabel how he desires.

"I'm so sorry, Mabel… I… maybe we shouldn't come out anymore."

"No… no. We'll deal with this, bro… we'll do it together. I love you."

"It… it might hurt you."

"I… I think it cares about me as much as you do… it just doesn't know how to show it."

"I… fuck."

Dipper leans his head on Mabel's, holding her close like an anchor preventing his inner devil from taking control. Zack comes over, wiping his face with a napkin. He sits down across from the twins.

"I… I'm sorry." Zack mutters.

"It's alright. I kind of got out of hand with my descriptions."

"Yeah, you did a bit there."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you come over tomorrow?" Mabel says.

"And I promise I'll leave the crazy, overly descriptive things in my head." Dipper adds.

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to ruin our dinner."

Zack excuses himself from the table, not wishing to add further disappointment to the twins' day. But he stares curiously at Dipper. He's noticed on several occasions that Dipper has behaved differently. The male Pines twin seems to be of two minds, sometimes switching in the middle of a conversation. Zack walks away, leaving the twins alone.

"So, Dipper. Can you talk with that crazy, goofball up in that head of yours and ask him if he could hold it back tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll have a chat."

Mabel rests against Dipper's body for the rest of the meal. Her presence quells the darkness, allowing Dipper to maintain control of his body and mind.

"Mabel… I love you."

"I love you too, broski."

"_If only she knew…"_

Dipper allows the small moment's peace to take hold, not counting the minutes or listening to the voices of others. The twins enjoy the rest of their meal, tipping the waiter generously as they prepare to leave the restaurant. Yet Dipper's darkness can even subtly influence him. He inspects the knife curiously before hiding it in his jacket pocket, and he doesn't remember doing it. The twins leave and tour the area. Dipper follows Mabel into several stores, shopping for various knick knacks and clothes. Dipper looks over several dresses Mabel picks, offering his opinions. He finds something to add to his own wardrobe. He chooses a white, buttoned shirt that hugs his skinny body. He chooses black slacks and a black overcoat, his other mind desiring the large coat to better hide his tools. Mabel walks up to the cashier. Mabel eyes the items, a worried frown plain on her face as the charge rises with each scan. She lets out a sigh as she sees the price move up into the hundreds.

"Is something wrong?" the cashier asks, a slightly older woman with blue eyeliner and short, greying hair.

"Well… ah, it's nothing. I'll take this back." Mabel says, preparing to take away Dipper's clothing.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was buying this for my boyfriend for a dance. He can't really afford anything on account of… it doesn't matter."

"Is… he okay?"

"He's fine. He's hanging in there."

"Is… is he sick?"

"Kind of… it's, well, it's cancer."

"Oh my God." the lady mouths. She looks around, searching for the manager or other snooping cashiers before reducing the price by a hundred, dropping the clothes to an affordable fifty dollars. Mabel beams a bright smile to the lady and bows her head. The cashier glances at Dipper, a thousand-yard stare on his face as he stares out into space.

"You'll make it. You can beat this." she says firmly to him.

"Thank you." Dipper says, a warm smile forming. The twins leave the store, and they snicker together once they're out of view.

"Guess this makes you my 'bro-friend?'"

Dipper smirks as they walk back to the bus stop, carrying the clothes and several discounted video games. The twins step onto the bus and make their way back to their neighborhood. They walk down the street towards their home, where their parents are lazily slouching on the couch watching the television. The twins move up into Mabel's room and lounge on the bed, watching a marathon of their favorite television shows together.

"So, Dipster, you got any plans for the dating world?"

"Me?... no, not really."

"Why not? Don't you care? Or are you still hung up about, what was her name, Jessie?"

"No. I don't really care right now… and I don't want it to get out. It came out several times, and Jessie, well… I think I terrified her. She doesn't talk to us anymore."

"Yeah… don't worry. You'll find someone. You've just, like, got to search for people who are alright with demonic possessions. Need to find some cultists or vampires or giant squid people from space."

Dipper chuckles as the twins relax into the bed. It's long after their parents are already asleep when the twins finish their shows. Dipper yawns while going to scratch the itch near his chest. He yelps while cutting himself on the knife. He lifts it out and drops it on the bed.

"What's wrong, Dipper?"

"I… I stole the knife… fuck."

Mabel examines the blade. She takes the knife and places it under her table, hiding it behind a book. She turns to Dipper and yawns, as if his demonic other is simply an annoyance she has to deal with from time to time.

"It's fine. Besides, that is a really neat looking knife."

Dipper laughs as he leans back in the bed.

"So… we should be getting to bed, Mabel."

"Yeah… you can stay here, if you like."

"I… I don't want to, you know, wake up and not be me."

"It's fine… You and it aren't going to hurt me."

Dipper smiles while turning to see Mabel. The laptop illuminates her, showing off her brown eyes and her smile, her pale lips. He bites the insides of his cheek, desperately wanting to kiss her. To taste her. Dipper turns around, allowing Mabel to move closer and hug his shirt. She slides her left arm under his side and grabs his chest, dragging him further into her embrace. Dipper relaxes, figuring that if he can't have Mabel the way his mind desires, he can at least enjoy her warmth. Dipper closes his eyes just as Mabel begins to snore. As the hours pass, Dipper reawakens. His other takes control. He turns around carefully, creeping silently as he faces Mabel. She sleeps peacefully, and Dipper smiles warmly at her beauty.

"You… are perfect…"

Dipper stays awake, silently waiting for the hour when he'll need to leave. Once the sky has begun to turn a light blue, he delicately moves out of the bed. He retrieves the knife from under the book and takes it into his room. He looks through his closet for his secret. The chamber of memories that he keeps hidden from everyone, even himself. He finds a large, wooden chest with a padlock keeping its contents concealed. He opens it, revealing his collection of weapons. He delicately slides his hand along the weapons, remembering every use of them. A gun he turned on a werewolf in Gravity Falls, ending its life. A bloody, rusted dagger he used to cut out the heart of a voodoo priest, who had attempted to sacrifice the twins, thinking they stored great magical power. A switchblade turned on a man attempting to scam their parents, one who had insulted his sister.

Dipper's eyes settle on a book of powerful spells he stole from an elderly warlock. The ancient sorcerer had attempted to capture and torture the twins for their role in defeating Bill Cipher, considering them a threat to his continued control. Dipper waited until the creature flew in through the window to claim Mabel. Dipper was waiting in the room, holding a small knife under his bed. Dipper cut his enemy down, matching the experienced warlock with simple animalistic hate. He continued to stab and cut at his undefended enemy, ripping away the book, its source of power. He saw that the powerful entity had begun to heal its wounds, so he cut its head off. Mabel slept through the entire ordeal. He took the head and body away, dragging it down the stairs and out into the winter forest. He burned the seemingly immortal wizard, finally killing the entity.

Dipper savors the touch of every weapon and dark artifact before putting the knife inside, locking it away. He returns to his bed, moving under the covers and returning to sleep.

Later in the day, the twins are watching the television when Zack comes over. He greets the twins' father, who carries the same glower that Dipper often wears plainly around Zack. Dipper sits with his legs crossed on the couch, holding back his urges. The three spend the day playing Super Smash Bros., taking turns going through co-op missions and battling each other. Mabel manages to win slightly more rounds than Dipper. Zack is left far behind with a losing streak nearing the triple digits. Zack simply laughs along, relaxing without the desire to compete, realizing how outclassed he is.

"Man, I really do suck."

"Eh, don't worry. My sister and I play way too much."

"That's probably why I suck at this."

"You need to play, like, fifty hours a day to beat us." Mabel says.

"So I'd need a time machine… yeah, I'll just accept third place."

The twins and Zack laugh, playing as the day comes to a close. Mabel waves goodbye, and Dipper glares in irritation at Zack before turning back into the house.

"So bro, did your grumpy bumble self stay put like I asked?"

"Yeah. Zack's not… he's just, like, I don't know."

"I don't know either."

Dipper keeps the truth to himself, not wishing to reveal that he believes Zack is obsessed with Mabel, or to start her on the path towards discovering his unbrotherly love.

The following morning, the twins take the bus to school, sitting next to each other like always. Several students eye the twins. The twins' peers whisper to their friends. Others smirk deviously, having bizarre minds that seem aroused by the prospect of the twins being together. A another rumor has begun to spread throughout their school, strengthened now by how close the twins have become.

Mabel pays no mind to the rumors, having long given up caring what others believe and think about her and her brother. She sits close to Dipper, smiling and bouncing in her seat while discussing the day with her brother.

"So Dip, ready for the last big year of high school?"

"Yep. Ready to study like a loon?"

"Also yep."

As they make their way off the bus and into the school, Dipper meets up with his friends Chad and George at his locker. They meet up with Chad's friend from their physics class, Gary, a with an interest in the supernatural.

"So Dipper, what did you do over the weekend?" George asks.

"Nothing much. Just hung out at home."

"You and Mabel, eh?"

"Yeah."

"You should probably hang out less. Rumors are going around."

"Who cares? That's happened before. We're not changing our lives just because someone has a dirty mind."

"So Gary, what's new with you?" Chad asks.

"I'm, uh, doing research on that Gravity Falls incident."

Gary's voice is low and feeble, barely above a whisper, annoyed from being mocked for his hobby. Chad rolls his eyes and laughs at his nervous friend.

"Ugh, enough with your crazy theories."

"Hey, something weird happened there. There were these lights like the Aurora Borealis, and there was a giant crater left in the center of the town."

"It was just a meteor." Dipper says.

"I doubt it."

"I would know. I was there."

"Don't lie."

"He's not." George says.

"Really? Nothing strange?"

"Besides the gnomes, ghosts, and the giant evil pyramid who cursed me with a split personality, no. There was nothing unusual."

Chad and George laugh at Dipper's sarcastic confession while Gary grumbles under his breath, tired of being mocked by his peers.

"Sorry, Gary. It's just too much fun." Dipper says.

"Yeah, yeah. No one ever believes this stuff."

"I think there is something out there, but it wasn't anything in Gravity Falls. It's just a mundane town where something extraordinary happened once."

Later in the day, Dipper walks to his history class, meeting with Jeff outside the room. Jeff was the walking stereotype of a bully; aggressive, unintelligent, and somehow easy to make friends with other sadists. The bully had become fixated on the twins. He hated them, but he could never stop trying to meet with them for the sole purpose of harassing them.

"Hey Dipshit."

"Hey Jeff."

"So, you and your girlfriend finally do it?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend. That would be weird."

"Maybe I'll make a move. I mean, she probably just needs a real man."

"And you need a lobotomy, or perhaps you've already had one?"

Dipper walks into the room and sits down as Jeff grumbles in the hallway. Dipper blinks several times, regaining control of his body. He glances around perplexedly before realizing something stirred his other in the hallway.

"Crap… stop doing that… please…"

Dipper attempts to sedate his inner demon, forcing back his desires. Dipper moves throughout the day in a haze, battling endlessly for control over his mind. Dipper meets up with Mabel in gym class, running laps around the track with her.

"So Bro… I was thinking… we should hang out after school."

"With who?"

"The whole gang… Chad, George, Zack, Sofia, Laura."

"Alright."

"Who knows, maybe one of my pals will ask you out."

Dipper laughs as they make another pass around the track. At the end of the day, Dipper heads for his locker. He retrieves his books and goes to meet Mabel outside. She walks out the door and Dipper smiles. But he looks closer, his gaze turning to worry. Mabel has tears in her eyes.

"Mabel? What's wrong?"

"It's… it's Jeff… piece of shit."

"What… what did he do?"

"Him and his disgusting friends surrounded me. He… he… forget it."

Dipper pulls back, his shoulders sink forward, and he glances up with a twitching face. She turns to him, and realizes that his other has taken control.

"Dipper… leave him alone… that freak will get thrown in jail one of these days."

Dipper shivers as he moves forward. He looks up and sees Mabel crying.

"Mabel… I… what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. Got a bad grade. Let's go."

"So, we're hanging out with the gang afterschool, right?"

"Yeah… unless you want to stay home."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'll be fine."

"Well, I was hoping to meet up with George and Chad. But if it's-"

"It's alright. We'll meet up with them, okay?"

Dipper meets Jeff outside of the bus. Dipper storms up and meets Jeff's eyes, smiling with a hellish stare. Dipper slides his hand under Jeff's shirt, feeling Jeff's ribs. Jeff punches Dipper, sending the teen to the ground. Jeff kicks Dipper while Mabel shouts. She punches Jeff in the face, sending him fleeing. Dipper stands to his feet, bleeding from his nose. Mabel shouts in anger and stomps around.

"Mabel… what happened?"

"It's!… that piece of shit Jeff… they need to put him down before he hurts someone badly."

"I… fuck…"

Mabel drags her brother into a hug. A fat, old security guard makes his way over, seeing the aftermath of the encounter.

"Are you alright?" he asks Dipper.

"I'm fine… I'm alright."

Dipper and Mabel shake themselves off and step onto the bus. Dipper meet's Mabel's wrath filled eyes.

"Creepy bastard… needs his ass kicked." she mutters under her breath.

"I'm sorry… shit. I probably did something."

"No, Dipper… no. He's a psycho that doesn't know how to control himself… fucking mental case."

"You… you want to stay home?"

"No… I'm not going to let that weirdo ruin my life. We'll go home, get dressed, and go out with our friends."

"Okay. Can we go to the Applebee's?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Good."

"You like their food, I see."

"Yeah. They've got really good stuff."

Dipper licks his lips in anticipation. He savors his hunger and desire as the bus pulls up to the twins' block. Mabel smiles as they step off the bus. Dipper snakes his arm around Mabel's shoulder.

"That ain't gonna help the rumors, bro."

"It'll help them spread. But whatever. Who cares what anyone thinks of us. We're the mystery twins, and nothing keeps us down."

"You got that right, broski."

Mabel puts her own pain aside, hiding it with a smile as they walk back to their home. The twins come inside and wait for their parents to come back. Mabel tries to help her brother maintain his sanity, knowing that the last thing he needs is to feel like a freak and a monster. She decides to help him, even going out to dinner with their friends and ignoring her fear of Jeff. He rubbed along her legs, inching closer to her thighs. Although she punched him in the face and kicked him in the leg, she doesn't know what Jeff will try to do next. She doesn't know how far he's willing to go. The twins watch the television until it's time to leave. Dipper walks over to the kitchen and pours a glass of water. He comes back into the living room.

"Whoa, ah!"

Dipper trips and spills the water all over his clothes. Mabel giggles as he stands up, letting out an exasperated sigh. Dipper gives Mabel a sly smirk as she laughs at her brother's clumsiness.

"Well, that's annoying. And I don't have any clean clothes at the moment."

"That's your fault for being a slob. Seriously, you need to do your own laundry more."

"Yeah, yeah. Actually, we've got those nice outfits you bought Saturday."

"You should save that for a special time, like your prom or a dance or something."

"It's fine. Besides, every moment is special with you."

Mabel laughs at her brother as he goes up the stairs. He changes out of his plaid shirt and his raggedy jeans and puts on the white shirt with slacks. He slides the overcoat on and moves to his closet, humming and mumbling the words to his own morbid song.

"Oh, oh, girls do what we like … whoa, whoa… gonna kill Jeff tonight."

Dipper retrieves the box and opens the lock. He finds the carving knife he stole from the restaurant. Dipper slides the knife into his long coat pocket, along with the book of spells. His long outfit easily hides his tools. Dipper hums a happy tune as he walks down the stairs, joining Mabel for a night on the town.

"So, ready Freddy?"

"Who's Freddy?" Dipper asks. Mabel pokes him in the shoulder as they take their leave, waving goodbye to their parents. The twins move into their dad's car. Dipper adjusts the seat and turns the key.

"So, when are you gonna get your license?" Dipper asks.

"I don't know… it's like, ugh… blargh."

"It's not bad. You just have to loosen up."

"Yeah, loosen up, like you? You're the tightest tighty whitey out there."

Dipper scoffs at Mabel. Dipper drives over to the restaurant, keeping his thoughts focused on his victim. He turns his gaze to the right as they near the restaurant. Jeff is hanging out with his friends outside one of the shops, laughing and goofing off. Dipper had seen Jeff outside several times before, knowing it's one of his hangouts. He smiles, seeing luck on his side this day. Mabel grumbles under her breath as the twins drive past and into the Applebee's parking lot. Dipper stretches his back as he steps out of the car. Dipper sees his friends waiting inside. He walks up and smacks his face against the glass, attracting the attention of his friends, as well as many of the customers. Mabel and Dipper giggle as they make their way around the building. The twins step in and join their friends under the dimmed light.

"Why you dressed all fancy?" Chad asks.

"I spilled water on myself and I didn't have anything else to wear."

"That stinks."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what's new with you?"

"Not much… I need to use the bathroom."

Dipper pretends to tip a hat before walking in the direction of the bathroom. But he has another goal this day. He watches around the corner, making sure everyone in his group is turned away from the door. Dipper doubles back, hiding with a large party leaving. He moves past and walks out, heading down the street. Dipper makes a beeline for the alley between two shops, close to Jeff's friends. Dipper takes the book out and glances through the spells and incantations. He takes the bright gemstone on the cover and places the sharp edge against his thumb. He cuts through the skin, letting the blood flow onto the gem. He crouches and places his open palm to the ground as it surges with demonic energy. He begins whispering the old language and his blood begins to flow into delicate, arcane patterns.

"And so, with my sacrifice of blood, may my enemies be bound, may their pleas go unheeded, and their souls, claimed by angel or by devil, be taken to their eternal dwelling."

Dipper's blood burns brightly before sinking into the ground. The language of Malachim is carved into the asphalt, invisible to all except those who know it. Dipper walks out of the alley with a skip in his step, twirling in place as he approaches Jeff and his two friends.

"Dipshit? The hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm having fun this glorious day."

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Elsewhere. I want to play a game."

Dipper walks up and meets Jeff's gaze. Dipper has changed. His wears a mad smile, and he stands his ground despite being surrounded by Jeff's friends. Dipper slides his finger along Jeff's skin, and Jeff clenches his fists in anger.

"Come now. I want to play, Jeff."

Dipper turns around and pokes his butt at Jeff. He moves down into the alley, followed by Jeff and his two friends. The spell cloaks the alley, preventing anyone from seeing what is about to occur. Dipper twirls around as his arms swing to the side. He gives a bow as he slides his right hand into the pocket, readying his knife.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Dipshit. You little freak."

"You're the freak. Touching my sister. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Dipper smiles devilishly as Jeff approaches. He takes out a switchblade to intimidate Dipper, yet Dipper reveals his own blade. He twirls the knife-edge in his hand and prepares to kill his enemy. Jeff strikes out, but Dipper counters with his own knife, blocking the weapon as he closes the distance. Dipper chokes Jeff with his free hand and sinks the knife deep into Jeff's gut. He remembers when he petted Jeff's ribs where the bone protects the skin and where it reveals the soft, vulnerable flesh. Dipper pierces through the skin, gutting into Jeff's organs. Dipper's lightning strikes end Jeff's life, bleeding him out like livestock. Jeff's friends stand motionless, kept in place by Dipper's spell.

"I was only supposed to kill one person today. But I guess I get a bonus. Sadly, I won't be able to have fun. My friends probably think I have bad diarrhea by now."

Dipper giggles while approaching his terrified victims. They break down in tears as Dipper walks past. He takes stock of his two enemies and puts the blade in one of the teen's hand. He lifts the hand up and directs the knife to the other victim, who whimpers and begs for mercy. Dipper smiles as he forces the blade into the other's neck, cutting out the throat. The body drops to the ground and Dipper crouches over the corpse. He rips off a piece of his own shirt and uses it to take out the dead teen's phone. He dials a number as he stands up, his piercing eyes meeting his prey.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Dipper covers the phone and giggles before answering.

"Oh God, he's gone insane! He's killing Jeff! Please help! Oh God!"

Dipper makes a gurgling sound over the phone before shutting it off. Dipper drops the phone on the ground and begins walking away, keeping the knife in the last victim's hand. Dipper sneaks back into the Applebee's and towards the bathroom. He walks over to his group, holding his stomach in apparent pain.

"Whoa, you okay Dip?" Chad asks.

"Uh, no, but I'll be fine. Just a little sick."

Dipper moves in next to Mabel and lets out a pained burp.

"I think it was something in the lunch. Or maybe I caught something."

"You… didn't throw up anything, did you bro?"

"No… just… you know, clogged pipes."

Dipper's friends snicker at his woozy expression. Dipper rolls his eyes as he takes a small sip of his soda.

"Dr. Pepper. Yes."

"I know what you like, broseph."

"Did you order the food yet?"

"Yeah. I got your favorite."

"Burger with fries?"

"Yep."

"Thanks. You're the best, Mabel."

Mabel smirks as the friends prepare for their meal. Sirens and flashing lights appear outside, and the friends stare out at the commotion.

"What's that all about?" Dipper asks.

"Don't know." George says. Dipper whispers under his breath, controlling his puppet into turning around. Several seconds later, gunshots echo through the neighborhood. Laura puts her hands over her mouth while George jumps slightly. Mabel lets out a surprised squeak as the restaurant patrons turn to the street. George and Chad move out from the table.

"Where are you going?" Dipper asks.

"I want to see what's happening." George says.

"That's a bad idea. We don't know what's going on out there. There might be a hostage or something, and we don't need to get in the way."

"But… yeah, you're right."

"Well, I'm just going to take a peak." Chad says. He walks away as the waiter comes over with the meal. Dipper bites into his burger, savoring the delightful flavor. He dips a French fry in ketchup and brings it to his mouth, devouring the greasy food. After several minutes, Chad returns, a sick look on his face.

"Holy shit."

"What is it?" Mabel asks worriedly.

"That was… bodies… it's Jeff."

"What?" Dipper says.

"Yeah. Jeff and his buddies were in the alley."

"How'd you get close?" Dipper asks.

"They shoved me away, but I saw him. I'd recognize Jeff anywhere. He was… so much blood."

"Holy shit." Mabel says. She turns to her brother, yet he seems just as worried and frightened as her.

"What… what the hell happened?" Dipper mutters.

"I don't know. I could only get a quick peak before the police kicked me away. But Jeff and two of his buddies were there."

The rest of the dinner is silent, save for whispers about why Jeff could have been killed. Dipper seems frightened, but relieved that the sadistic bully is gone. After the twins finish eating, they part with their friends. Chad and George walk off, whispering about the psycho they were once terrified of. Dipper and Mabel get in the car and drive away. They arrive back at their home and make their way up the stairs, only giving a wave to their parents. The twins move into Dipper's room.

"So, crazy night, eh?" Mabel says. But Dipper is sitting motionless on the bed. He stares at his hands.

"Dipper… are… are you okay?"

"I… we were… oh god… what happened?"

"Dipper…"

"Tell me what happened?!"

Mabel hurries over to her brother and wraps him in her arms. The twins begin sobbing weakly as Mabel cradles her brother, holding him to her chest.

"Dipper… it's alright… no matter what, I love you. You have to remember that."

"How… what happened?"

"Jeff… Jeff's gone… he won't hurt us anymore."

"I… shit…"

"When… what did you last remember?"

"We… we were in school… you were… you were crying… you said something about Jeff."

Dipper drops his face into his hands. He cries weakly as Mabel pulls him into the bed.

"Dipper… I love you… remember that."

"I… I'm so tired… tired of this bullshit."

Dipper moves in under his sheets. Mabel moves in with him, keeping him from doing anything drastic.

"Dipper… you stopped Jeff from hurting anyone else. We both know he'd only end up in jail for killing someone… but you stopped him."

"It's not Jeff I care about… glad the shit stain is dead… but… my other… he might do something… fuck."

Dipper lets out a choked sob. Mabel goes to lock the door. She moves over and rejoins Dipper in the bed. He sees her, her brown eyes and warm smile piercing the shell around his heart. He wraps her in his arms and rocks against her.

"Mabel… I love you so much…"

"Dipper… remember. You don't have to fight this alone… I'm sticking with you for the long run."

Being so close to Mabel digs deep into Dipper. Her warmth, her scent, and her voice drag his mind from the darkness. At the same time, he feels his urges surge with her touch.

"Mabel… I love you."

"Love you too, Dippingsauce."

With the passing day, the twins return to their life as students, keeping their secret to themselves. The entire school is in a mad frenzy. The rumors about the twins have died with the knowledge that Jeff and his deranged friend were murdered by one of their own, who was then shot by the police as he turned around holding a knife in his hand. Dipper and Mabel make their way through the halls as they join up with their friends. Mabel keeps a closer eye on her brother, not willing to let him out of sight any more than she needs to.

"Dipper, I can't believe it. I mean holy shit." Chad says.

"I know. It's nuts."

"Yeah."

"I still don't get how it happened." Gary says.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asks.

"It's weird. They're all psychos, I know that. But it doesn't make much sense. From what I know of Joe, the crazy one who killed them, he wasn't, well, crazy. He actually seemed to be the least fucked up. And him and Jeff were the closest friends."

"Well, sometimes the craziest ones hide it the best."

"I know. But still, it's odd."

"Yeah, well, it's over and done. As far as I'm concerned, we're finally safe from that psycho."

"Yeah… yeah you're right."

Gary turns to Dipper, who stares at the obsessive teen.

"So, I looked up more about that town Gravity Falls. Apparently one of the buildings' architects worshiped this ancient demon. A pyramid with an eye."

"That would be the eye of providence." Dipper says flatly.

"That's what I thought. But this thing is different. It isn't the eye of god, it's something else. I need to dig farther, try to come up with a name."

"Huh. Weird." Dipper says.

"So how'd you find out this stuff?" Mabel asks.

"This one site has a list of government documents and old texts they've confiscated."

"You really believe that crap?" Chad says.

"I'm simply keeping my mind open to new things."

"I suppose you think space lizards blew up the twin towers?"

"I, uh, no."

Chad and George laugh at Gary's obsession. Dipper and Mabel walk away, losing interest in the discussion of Jeff's brutal murder. Dipper faces constant reminders throughout the day of what he did. Discussions on Jeff become the main topic for the entire school, and the principal announces that a special assembly will be held the following day about violence and suspicious activity.

Dipper silently moves through the day before joining back up with Mabel.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, worry plain in her eyes.

"I'm fine… I… I'll be fine."

Mabel links her hand with Dipper's, not knowing that her very presence is driving him over the edge. He feels his darker urges, his lust, and he doesn't know how long until his darker half decides to move on Mabel. He feels the remnant of Bill Cipher deep within, like a knife twisting in his stomach. The twins go home for the day, and Dipper declines his friends' offers to hang out after school. He hides in his room, closing the door and leaving Mabel out. He locks the door and moves towards his desk to work on his homework. He punches his arms and pulls at his hair, trying to bottle his incestuous desires up and bury them deep within. After an hour, he hears a knock on the door.

"Dipper?" Mabel mutters.

"Yeah."

"You alright?"

"I'm… I'm good."

"Okay… just… don't do anything reckless… I…"

"Mabel, I'll be alright… I've… I've got to be."

With the knowledge that he murdered in cold blood, Dipper attempts to cut himself off from Mabel. But around every corner, she's waiting for him. He tries to lose her in the halls, but she finds him several minutes later and clings to his side. He'll try to move away from her on the bus, but she always manages to find the seat closest to him. She becomes a silent protector, watching over her brother from afar and making sure he doesn't harm himself or others. Several weeks after the incident, Gary approaches Dipper in the hallway.

"What's up?" Dipper asks.

"Nothing much."

"So, find any more good conspiracy things?"

"Nothing really, although I did look up at the site of the murders."

Dipper turns around, leaning against his locker while looking Gary over.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You'll probably think it's stupid."

"Probably, but tell me anyways. Just for fun."

"Well, there were these weird markings on the ground where the bodies were. I didn't think anything of it at first, but I was looking through different forms of magic and, well, it looks almost like writing on the ground."

"So a wizard killed them."

"I knew you'd think it was dumb."

"I don't believe in that magic stuff. I won't stop you, but it's probably a coincidence. Any random cracks can look like writing if you look hard enough."

"I know."

"Sorry for making fun of you. I try to keep an open mind about most things, but I don't count magic as one of them."

Dipper walks away from Gary and shudders slightly. He looks around, hoping no one spotted his weird behavior.

Dipper goes about his day, doing his best to stay away from Mabel. But the persistent alpha twin isn't going to be dissuaded so easily. She meets back up with Dipper during gym. Mabel joins Zack on the opposite side of the tennis court while Dipper pairs up with Gary.

"So Dipper, you want to serve first?" Mabel asks.

"Alright."

Dipper tosses the ball in the air and swings. Mabel runs up and sends the ball back to the ground. It bounces and Gary swings, sending the ball to Zack's side of the court. Zack smacks the ball back, and Dipper and Gary fumble over themselves trying to reach it. Mabel giggles at her brother as he stands up. Zack walks over and high fives Mabel. Mabel takes the ball and prepares to serve. She swings the racquet and sends the ball into a dive. The ball goes under Dipper's legs and bounces away. Mabel sends another volley, and Gary runs up and sends the ball flying back into the court. Zack slaps the ball away, and Gary blunders trying to reach it. Zack and Mabel begin doing a victory dance, shaking their bodies to an imaginary jingle. Dipper catches Zack's eyes glance over Mabel's buttocks. Zack walks over to receive the ball with Mabel. He lightly brushes his hand against her arm, desperate for her touch. Dipper smirks at Zack's pathetic nature. Mabel serves the ball, and Dipper taps it back down, touching it with just enough force so it falls to the ground on the other side. Mabel jumps for the ball and falls on top of it. She giggles while looking up into Dipper's eyes.

"Ow."

"You alright?" Dipper asks.

"I'm good."

Mabel moves up and hands Dipper the ball. He takes the ball in one hand and holds it to his head, closing his eyes.

"_Zack… I'll have to punish you…"_

Dipper throws the ball in the air and swings the racquet with all his might. He swings farther than his human body should normally move, and his muscles stretch and burn in agony. The ball flies past Mabel and Zack and hits the wall at an angle. The ball arrows down to the ground and bounces back up, flying straight for Zack. The ball smashes into Zack's testicles. He wheezes in agony while falling to the ground, holding his genitals as tears form in his eyes. Dipper ducks under the net and runs to Zack's aid.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Dipper asks. Zack simply squeaks pitifully, the sound of his voice coming out in a high-pitched whine. Gary runs off to call the nurse. The gym period comes to a halt as the coaches run to Zack's side. They attempt to help him stand, but he simply falls back to the floor.

"What the hell did you do?" the coach asks.

"I didn't mean to! It was, like, a million to one shot. Seriously, I'm sorry Zack."

Mabel watches her brother with worried eyes. She sees him attempting to feign concern and knows that his dark other still maintains control. Mabel grabs her brother's hand and pulls slightly, motioning him away from the crowd. Dipper follows Mabel to the benches and sits down next to her. A guilty, mischievous grin is on his face as he snickers.

"Dipper… whoever you are."

"It's still me… just the other me."

"Please… tell me why. Why do you hate Zack?"

"I… he's a freak. He keeps trying to make a move on you. He doesn't care about being your friend, he wants to be your boyfriend even after you dumped him."

"And how do you know?" Mabel asks, her tone rising in offense. Dipper turns to her, a glare in his eyes, and moves closer. He begins whispering in her ear.

"I've seen the way he looks at you… desperate. That's what he is."

"And why do you care?"

"Because I love you. And I don't like people hurting those I care about."

"Then leave… just stop showing up… please… it hurts, seeing Dipper like this."

"I… well then, I would say goodbye… but I'm not really leaving, am I?"

Dipper's eyes roll back in his head before he jolts back to awareness. He looks around as Mabel holds his hand firmly.

"You didn't hurt anyone… well, not too badly."

"I, what… is that Zack?"

"Yeah."

"I… what the fuck, brain. Ow, my arm."

Dipper relaxes into Mabel's shoulder as he rubs his right arm, which has begun to bruise from his overly powerful swing. Gary walks over, staring curiously at Dipper. He saw Dipper's change. He saw the shudder, seeing Dipper regain his senses. He sees Dipper attempt to regain his awareness. Gary walks over and takes a seat next to the twins.

"Hey Dipper."

"Oh, hi. Sorry about that. Got kind of carried away."

"I see that… are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I think you should be asking Zack if he's alright."

"Well, you seem kind of out of it."

"I'm good. Just feel kind of sick. Probably breakfast. My dad's a lousy cook."

"Okay."

Gary walks away, but not before looking back at Dipper one last time. Mabel holds her brother's hand, hoping that she has seen the last of Dipper's other self.

Over the next month, Dipper seems to return to normal. His darker half stays away, not interfering with Mabel and Zack's friendship even though he despises Zack. Dipper begins to trust himself around Mabel again, and Mabel begins to believe that Dipper's dark side has retreated for good. As Dipper and Mabel sit together on the bus several weeks after the incident with Zack, the twins' hear the rumors about them rising again. Dipper and Mabel walk into the school together and make their way to Dipper's locker, where Chad and George wait with Gary.

"So Dipper, word is you and Mabel got back together." Chad says with a grin.

"Hah hah." Mabel says sarcastically.

"Well, we just weren't hanging out as much." Dipper says.

"Why not?" George asks.

"I had this online date… that just makes it sound worse, doesn't it?"

Dipper's friends snicker at his obliviousness. Dipper shrugs while opening his locker. He grabs his books and prepares to head for his next class. But Gary grabs him and keeps him back.

"What now?" Dipper asks.

"Remember when you said that those words weren't anything?"

"Ah, no?"

"At the crime scene. I looked up the words and found some ancient language. They're definitely a spell of some sort."

Dipper and his friends laugh at Gary's goofiness.

"Yes. A spell. Of course." Chad says, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"I've been reading up on it. I found the translation. It's something about cloaking the alley and preventing anyone from moving."

Gary takes out several pictures of the words. He shows the symbols left on the ground and the language of Malachim. Dipper scans the words while Chad and George snicker.

"This… actually seems legit." Dipper says.

"You can't be serious." Chad responds.

"Well… I've actually looked this stuff up before. Just to see what it's about. Most of it's obviously fake if you use your head, but some of it… seems far too weird for the normal."

"Well, whatever. I doubt we have a wizard or something here."

"And we need to get to class. Bye."

Dipper and Mabel walk off together. Once they're out of earshot, Mabel turns towards her brother.

"How come you didn't lie about it?"

"Because if he gets suspicious of someone, I don't want to lead him to us."

"But you admitted it was weird."

"And would the one responsible admit it?"

"I… not always. Let's hope he doesn't figure that out."

"He won't, so long as I keep it down."

"How is that going, by the way? No random bursts of craziness?"

"No… no, and thank God… or whoever the heck."

"That's good. I love you, Dip. Glad you're feeling your normal, goofy self."

Dipper smiles with his sister as they make their way through the world.

With the passing months, the twins prepare for their Christmas break. They each sit in their last class, shaking their hands and wiggling their butts as if they're about to explode. The bell rings, and Dipper and Mabel blast off. They run down the hallway, pushing past other students and making their way to the door. Mabel and Dipper burst out of the doors of the school.

"FREEDOM!" the twins shout together, earning quick glances and mouthed curses from their peers. They laugh as they make their way to the bus, ready for their long break.

"So Dipper, what do you want to do when we get home?"

"Just hang out… although tomorrow, that dance is coming up. You want to go?"

"Me?... nah, I'm good."

"Okay. Just a week of me and you. Sounds perfect."

"Uber, duber perfect."

The twins laugh together, fueling the fires of the rumors concerning them. The twins meet with their parents in the living room and sit down on the couch.

"So, you gonna do anything for your break, or just sit around all day?" Mr. Pines asks.

"Sit around." Dipper responds.

"One more year. Then it's off to college."

"I know, although from what I hear of university, they get a month off."

"And you better have a job during that month."

Dipper smirks while relaxing into the couch. He begins leaning farther down with Mabel, ever so slowly descending and beginning to fall asleep. At midnight, the twins' parents go to bed, leaving their children on the couch. Mabel relaxes, clinging to Dipper's chest as the television becomes white noise. Dipper and Mabel go to their rooms. Dipper enters his room and falls onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Mabel… I love you, you awesome, loony, lovable… Mabel person."

Dipper moves under the covers, ready for another day with his sister. But with his inner demon suppressed, he feels happier than he's ever felt before. His lips curl into a smile as he falls asleep. With the official start of their Christmas break, the twins sleep late into the day. Mabel wakes to the sound of her mother fumbling through her room, dropping off a basket of laundry for Mabel and opening the blinds.

"Ugh… turn the light off."

"It's the sun, Mabel."

"Then tell the aliens to put it away for a couple more minutes."

The twins' mother smirks at her lazy daughter before leaving. She walks down the stairs, waiting for Mabel to wake her brother up. Mabel moves out of the bed and rubs the sleep from her eyes. With a yawn, she makes her way to her brother's room. She pushes it open without thinking. She finds Dipper already up, looking through his box of dark memories.

"What… what is that?"

"Oh… something you don't want to see."

"Well now you've got to let me have a peak."

Mabel jumps on the bed while Dipper covers the box, trying to hide his darker half.

"Is it porn? Is it a collection of old socks? Is it books? Probably books."

"Mabel, please… just… don't."

Mabel backs away, allowing Dipper to look over his tools.

"Which… which Dipper am I talking to right now?"

"The one you don't want to speak to."

"And… please show me."

"Get the door."

Mabel walks back and locks the door. Dipper smiles weakly while turning to Mabel. He shows her his dark collection of tools. Some of the weapons have seen obvious use. They're covered in dried blood and dulled. Others appear new and shiny. She sees the dark collection amassed over the years by her brother.

"What is this?"

"Memories… so many memories."

Dipper delicately runs a hand along the row of knives, savoring their touch and thinking back to how he used each one. He lifts up a knife, holding it delicately as one would a small animal and shows Mabel.

"This… when that rogue Manotaur rampaged through Gravity Falls last summer."

"Yeah. We never caught him."

"Not together… but I found him, sleeping… and with this, I cut out his heart."

Mabel cringes. Still, she moves forward, looking at her brother's darker half and unafraid of his evil.

"You aren't afraid?" Dipper asks, a sly smirk on his face.

"No… what did you use this for?" Mabel asks while picking up a straight razor, unfolding the blade.

"A close shave. Someone was stalking you in Gravity Falls. Remember that barber?"

"Yeah?"

"He didn't commit suicide. I slit his throat with that… that was a fun day."

"Why?... why keep this? Is it, like, trophies?"

"In a way… they are my favorite memories. And I have plenty of them… although the other me hasn't discovered most of them."

"Can… can you see what he knows?"

"Yes… I can remember, but he, I, can't remember when I'm like this."

"Stop… stop saying you're Dipper… you aren't."

"I am… and one day you and I will realize that… and I'll come to terms with this power."

Dipper puts the weapons back and locks the chest, placing it back in the closet. He walks back and sits down with Mabel, smiling warmly at her.

"Mabel… if there's one thing that holds both sides of me together, it's that I love you… I love you so much, Mabel… I want you to remember that, no matter what I do, I love you."

Mabel begins crying and drags her brother into a hug. Dipper slides his hands along her back, holding her affectionately. Once Mabel's tears have dried, she pulls away. Dipper lies down on the bed.

"I'll be waking up soon. Well, the other me will. You should probably wait outside, lest I start wondering what's happening."

Mabel nods and walks back, closing the door behind her. She listens in as Dipper yawns, apparently waking up from his sleep. Mabel runs in with a bounce in her step.

"Christmas!" she shouts, and Dipper shakes himself out of his sleep.

"Agh, my ears… morning, Mabel."

"Sorry, bro. But it's the start of awesome season!"

"I know. Merry Christmas break."

Mabel giggles while dragging Dipper out of bed, bringing him into a hug.

"Come on. Mom's making late breakfast for us."

"That's good. Your eyes. Were you crying?"

"Nah, just some allergies."

Dipper follows his energetic sister down the stairs as she bounces and dances. The twins sit at the table and gobble up their pancakes, ready for a day of fun.

"So Mabel, do you have a date for that dance?" the twins' father asks.

"Ah, no. I'm staying in this year. Me and my bro are just gonna watch some television."

"You hang out together too much. People will start talking."

"They already have, even before we started hanging out more. People just think we're a good pair."

Mabel shrugs while her father shudders at the images popping into his head.

"Weirdos." he mumbles.

"I know. Goofy humans."

"Yeah. I'd like to kick their butts for getting such odd thoughts about you two."

"Whatever. We _are_ kind of odd." Dipper says.

"Not that odd."

"Yeah."

Dipper chuckles in response, despite the nagging in his heart. But being with Mabel through the long months, he doesn't care about the fact that she doesn't seem to share his love.

"Zack called earlier. Asking what would be a good time to come over." the twins' mother says.

"Huh?... oh yeah. We invited him… I think." Mabel responds.

"I don't like that guy. He's too… off." the twins' father says.

"Dad, you've never liked my boyfriends."

"That's my job. I have to make sure they don't go too far, too fast. I'm trying to look out for both you and them. But I _really_ don't like Zack."

"Is it because we've remained friends?"

"No… I just get an odd feeling from that Zack kid."

Mabel scoffs, putting off her dad's concern about Zack.

"Well, I trust him. He's kind of odd, but he's nice."

"Well, I hope you're right. Otherwise I'll have to kick his ass."

"You'll have to wait in line." Dipper says. He turns to Mabel with a devious smirk.

"They'd never find the body, sister."

Dipper and his dad laugh together while Mabel gives a slightly worried look to her brother. He turns to her, realizing she's worried about which Dipper is in control.

"Sorry."

Dipper looks down and Mabel punches him in the shoulder, relieved that her brother's sane side is the one in command.

"So Dipper, what do you think about that Jeff kid?" the twins' father asks.

"Jeff?... you mean that crazy guy that hated us?"

"Yeah. One of your friends left a message saying that the knife used to kill Jeff was stolen from a restaurant."

Dipper looks at his glass of water, contemplating Gary's prodding and curious nature.

"Don't know. It was probably his crazy friend."

"I meant, like, what do you think of the whole thing? I know you seemed to take it pretty hard when he died."

"Well… you're gonna think this is stupid… but the day before it happened, I kind of wished someone would hurry up and kill the bastard… next day, I hear the gunshots and my friend Chad says Jeff was one of the victims… it's crazy."

"Well, you weren't the one who stabbed him, so I'm just glad he's not hurting anyone else."

Dipper's smile fades into a slight frown. He picks the glass up and drinks the rest of his water.

"So, we're going to leave the house to you for a couple days." the twins' mother says.

"Where are you going?" Mabel asks.

"Me and your father are planning a trip to this nice resort by the ocean."

"Neat. So we get one day of partying, and the next is clean up."

"No parties."

Dipper and Mabel laugh with their father. In an hour, the twins' parents leave for their getaway. Dipper and Mabel return to the couch, relaxing as they watch the television and mock a marathon of Christmas movies on the sci-fi channel.

"Santa Claus Conquers Venus, Santa Claus 2: The Krampus Rises, and Santa Clause 3: Grinch Hard or Die Trying. So what's your favorite, Mabel?"

"I'd say the second."

"The second is always the best… relatively speaking."

The twins turn to the door as a car pulls up in the driveway. Mabel jumps off the couch and goes to retrieve her friend.

"Hey Zack!"

"Hi, Mabel. How's it going?"

"Good. Come in. We're just having fun, watching the worst movies created by man."

Zack laughs with Mabel as they come in and sit down. Mabel sits between Zack and Dipper, yawning tiredly as she leans into her brother's side. Dipper notices Zack rest his hand close to Mabel, lightly touching her leg. Yet Dipper's darker half remains hidden, obeying Mabel's commands.

"So Dipper, did Gary blabber to you?" asks Zack.

"Yeah. He's got silly conspiracies."

"I know. Although it's weird that the knife came from the restaurant we were at."

"I know. Wonder who could have taken it."

"Don't know. Maybe it was… you!"

Zack points dramatically at Dipper. Dipper lifts his arms up in surrender.

"You got me."

Zack and Dipper laugh while turning back to the movie. Dipper stretches before standing up. He walks to the bathroom, leaving Mabel and Zack alone. Zack inches closer to Mabel, tickling her leg with his jeans.

"So Mabel. I really like hanging out with you."

"Yeah, you're pretty fun."

Mabel scoots away from Zack.

"You know, we can still make that dance. Want to go?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Oh."

Zack turns his head down, a frown plain on his face. He tries to scoot closer to Mabel, but she pushes him back.

"So Mabel… it's our anniversary… don't you want to do something?"

"Zack, no."

"You haven't dated anyone since we broke up. It's been a year."

"Yeah, and that's because I'm not interested right now… you should go."

Mabel is frowning, angry at being taken advantage of. She glares at Zack out of the corner of her eyes. He rests a hand on her bare leg. She forces it off and pushes him back.

"Mabel, please!"

Zack puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Mabel, I gave you time. I gave you plenty of time."

"Time?! So all these days we were friends, you were just waiting for me to, what, open my legs?!"

"I know we still feel something. Please."

Mabel's eyebrows furrow with disgust plain on her face.

"Get the hell away from me."

She kicks him off and stands up, moving towards the bathroom, knowing her brother will be there to help deal with their shared problem. Zack runs up and corners her near the door, pushing her back and holding onto her arms.

"Mabel, listen!"

"No you listen. Get out of my house before you regret it."

Zack slaps her, staring at her with betrayal in his eyes.

"Mabel, I love you… don't do this to me."

Mabel stares in shock at him as her cheek begins reddening. She glares, fully seeing how corrupted his mind truly is. Zack backs away, pacing back and forth while trying to regain control of his emotions. The door to the bathroom opens and Dipper steps out, looking at the two with worry.

"Mabel?"

"Dipper, escort Zack to the door."

"Dipper, stay out of this. Mabel and I need to talk-"

Dipper cuts off Zack's ranting, punching the deluded teen in the throat. Dipper grabs Zack's neck and begins forcing him to the door, glaring with hatred in his eyes. Mabel follows the pair and opens the door, motioning outside. Dipper brings Zack to eye level as the teen begins to turn grey.

"Zack… if you ever come near my sister again. I will kill you. And I will make sure it is painful beyond all measure. I will remove your skin piece by piece. I will peal your face off and wear it as a mask. I'll gut open your stomach and use your intestines as jump rope."

Dipper drags Zack outside and throws him into the grass. Dipper walks back inside, slamming the door and locking Zack out. Within several minutes, Zack is pounding on the door, desperate to be let back in.

"Mabel… say the word… and he won't bother us again."

Mabel looks over Dipper. She pulls him into a hug, holding him tight.

"No… it'll be alright Dipper."

"Yes. Yes it will."

Dipper shakes slightly as he regains control of his mind. His eyes dart to the door, hearing the loud banging.

"You kicked Zack out."

"I… damn it, I'm sorry."

"No. You were right. You and the other you. He's a creep. Weirdo thought if he waited, like, a year, that we could then get back together. Fuckhead."

Dipper glances at the door, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. Within several minutes the knocking ceases, and the twins hear the sound of Zack's car screeching out of the driveway and zooming away.

"What… what should we do, Mabel?"

"Leave him… disgusting pig. Just forget about him."

The twins turn their gaze back to the television. Dipper knows that Zack will be back, and he doesn't know if he can keep his darkness in check. What terrifies him most is that he doesn't want to keep it at bay. He now knows the depths of Zack's delusions, and he wants to ensure that Zack never harms Mabel again. The twins stay up as the phone rings constantly and Mabel's cellphone buzzes with texts from Zack. The mad prodding ceases and the twins retreat to their rooms for the night. Yet once Mabel falls asleep, Dipper leaves his room. He walks back down the stairs and sits on the couch in case Zack attempts to return. The clock continues to tick by, and Dipper feels himself falling asleep. He forces his mind to stay up, hoping he won't have to rely on his other half. Once the sun has nearly risen and the sky is a light blue, Dipper hears the door upstairs click open. Mabel's footsteps echo down to the living room. She walks into the living room and sits next to her brother.

"You should get some sleep, bro."

"I'll be fine."

"I can take over from here, alright? If Zack goes totally pants-on-head crazy I'll wake you."

"I… yeah. Thanks."

Dipper yawns while lying down. Mabel moves into a chair, letting her brother sleep on the couch, waiting for any intrusions.

It's late in the afternoon when Dipper awakens. Mabel is eating a slice of pizza while sitting on the couch, watching the television silently.

"Hey."

"Hi bro. I got pizza from that fancy Italian place."

"Why not buy the regular pizza?"

"Because we've got the money. They've got, like, all these neat cheeses from all over the globe. Stuff from Italy, France, Swedish Land."

"Sweden."

"Whatever. It's still warm. You should have some, it's delish."

Dipper heads to the kitchen and fetches several slices of pizza before returning to Mabel's side.

"So, any news on your stalker ex?"

"Nothing from him. He hasn't shown up either. Thank God. But he's been calling around. He's trying to say that you attacked him for just trying to talk to me."

"In his crazy brain, that's true."

"Poor, dumb bastard. Needs his meds."

"Or a good whack on the back of the head."

"That too."

Dipper laughs at the strange situation they've found themselves in.

"It's funny, Mabel. We've beaten monsters, ghosts, ancient mind demons, and all sorts of crazy things, but now our biggest problem is a stupid psycho ex-boyfriend."

"It's so mundane, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So… I was wondering if we could hang out with the gang today. Maybe head to that laser tag place?"

"Lasers… so pretty."

"So colorful."

"So deadly."

Dipper cackles maniacally, his laughter echoing throughout the house.

"Dipper?"

"Sorry."

Dipper snickers while Mabel throws the crust at his head.

"Not funny, Dipper."

"Come on."

"… It was a little funny."

Mabel smirks while moving over to Dipper on the couch. After his meal, the twins make the call to their friends.

"Yo George, what's up?"

"Not much, Dipper. Although Sofia heard from Zack. Apparently you kicked his ass."

"Yeah, that was fun."

"He said you threatened to cut his skin off."

"He slapped Mabel and kept trying to touch her. So yeah, I told him I'd cut off his skin."

"What?... damn, really?"

"Yeah. Guy's fucked in the head. I was hoping we could meet up and put this bullshit behind us."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"I was thinking of heading over to the laser tag place with you and Chad."

"Alright. I'll tell him."

"Good. Mabel's calling her friends, minus the creepy bastard, so we'll have a full party."

"I prepare to surrender to you and Mabel."

"Come on, you'll beat us one of these days."

"In about a hundred years or so."

"So just keep practicing until we're all old and decrepit."

George laughs over the phone as Mabel comes down the stairs. She's dressed in a short-sleeved pink shirt with the words "Fun in the Sun" written in glittery blue cursive on front. Dipper returns to his room and changes. Dipper joins Mabel in the garage. The twins take the keys to their father's car and begin to drive to the arcade. Dipper looks in the back mirror, spotting another car coming onto the street. Dipper continues driving while keeping an eye on the car, which follows the twins several blocks down.

"Zack is stalking us, sister."

"I'm not going to let some psycho ruin our day. Lose him."

Dipper spots a yellow light turn red and stomps on the gas pedal. The car speeds through the red light, leaving Zack and ten angry motorists honking behind. Dipper lets out a relieved sigh and drives to the arcade. The twins step out of the car and hurry around to the front door. Dipper spots George and Sofia waiting inside the entrance.

"Hey Dipper." George says.

"We need to get inside. Zack tried to follow us." replies Mabel.

"What? Holy shit. Fucking freak."

The friends move into the crowd of teens and young adults, hoping Zack won't find them. Dipper and Mabel stay close together. But Dipper knows Zack won't give up until Mabel gives in to his advances. Dipper instead peruses for several tools to use, knowing his dark other will find a way to be rid of Zack. He spots a lighter left out by a teen. Dipper feigns bumping into the teen, who stares at Dipper with an angry gaze, looking over his spilled drink and scoffing.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking around."

"Well, keep your eyes on us, dumb ass."

"Sorry, sorry."

Dipper dusts the angry teen's clothes off, blocking his sight to the lighter. Dipper slides the lighter off the table with his free hand and puts it in his back pocket. Dipper whistles innocently while following Mabel over to their friends' table.

"So Dipper, apparently you kicked Zack's ass." Gary says.

"Yeah, but not enough. Creepy fuck tried to follow us."

"Really? Shit."

"Yeah. Hopefully the jackass doesn't find out where we are."

"You should get a restraining order."

"That won't help if he tries to kill us. It's not like we've got some magic paper that could keep him twenty feet away, unless you've found something in your conspiracy and magic searching."

"No, nothing like that. Although I did find out more about what that writing is, now that you mention it."

"Here it goes." Chad says with a grin. Gary chuckles and punches Chad in the arm.

"Shut up."

"Come on, you can tell us." Dipper says.

"It's supposed to be an old spell used by the ancient Hebrews. It was capable of cloaking an area and preventing anyone inside who isn't the caster from leaving. It was used to ambush enemy forces."

"So either someone found the spell, or we're dealing with an ancient Jew with a bone to pick with bullies."

"Or you're both nuts." George offers. Dipper sticks his tongue out at George.

"So, what do you guys want to play first?" Mabel asks. The various friends all answer to laser tag, and a sly grin forms on the twins' faces. The group heads over to the laser tag area, looking into the room with large flashing lights and plastic statues of Martian greys armed with futuristic guns. Dipper joins with Mabel, and the twins make a dash to their favorite position. They find the furthest corner and take up defense, aiming at any sign of movement. This day, their friends have prepared. They forgo attacking each other in favor of focusing on the twins. Dipper and Mabel are surrounded from all sides as their friends close in on them. At the end of the round, the group is standing in a circle, shooting lasers at each other and laughing over the sound of the techno music. The game ends and the twins look at their recorded score.

"Shit. We lost, bro."

"That's because _they_ cheated."

"Cheat? You're the ones who always team up and hog the corner." Laura says.

"That's because we're twins." Mabel says.

"And?"

"And the rules specifically say twins can hog the corner, so long as they vow to turn on each other at the moment of their choosing."

Dipper smirks as Mabel takes aim and fires at his chest. The twins and their friends return to the arcade and split up. Dipper and George are sitting in the cockpits of a game called Star Galactors, surrounded on all sides by screens showing gigantic space ships firing upon them. Mabel and Laura are competing in Dance Dance Party, twisting their bodies expertly to the beat. After a round, the friends step off and allow others to play.

"So what are you going to do if Zack shows up again?"

"Sit back and watch Dipper beat the shit out of him."

"Sounds like fun."

Mabel and Laura return to the table. Mabel leans back in her seat, stretching and yawning. Laura scans the entrance and sees an unwanted face.

"He's here."

Mabel opens her eyes, seeing her stalker. She quickly stands up and goes to retrieve Dipper. She peers into the Star Galactors seats, seeing Dipper and George are on the last level.

"Mabel?"

"He's here. He found us."

"Sorry, George. But I've got to help out."

"That's fine. I always wanted to try using both joysticks."

Dipper steps out of the machine and stands with Mabel. The twins make their way back to the table and sit down. Dipper turns his chair, watching Zack with his arms and legs crossed, waiting for his prey. Zack spots the object of his obsession and walks over.

"Mabel, please. I just need to talk."

"I'm done with you. We're through. There is no you and me, so fuck off."

"Mabel, I love you and I know you feel the same."

Dipper stands up, stretching his arms and legs while meeting Zack's gaze.

"I told you before what's going to happen to you, but you didn't listen. Guess I'll just have to kill you."

"Dipper, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's funny, because _I _want to hurt _you_."

Dipper lunges for his enemy. Zack punches Dipper, but the possessed teen simply ignores the pain. He grabs Zack by the collar and throws him onto the table. The crowd begins to back away, shouting and yelling for help. Dipper takes out the lighter and flicks it on. The low yellow flame is placed near Zack's eyes. Dipper leans in, using his body weight to keep Zack restrained, and begins to whisper in his enemy's ear.

"You know… there was this one guy back in Gravity Falls. Some barber who started watching Mabel and the other young teens. We were thirteen. One of the girls went missing. They never found her, but I knew who it was. I slit his throat with a razor and bled his neck out… it's funny. You're beginning to remind me of him."

Dipper's hand inches closer and the fire is now centimeters from Zack's face. His eyes have begun watering from the fire's sting.

"Sadly, there are far too many witnesses, so you get another chance. It's your lucky day. But that luck is going to run out if I see you again. Now get out."

Dipper moves off of his enemy, who's begun rubbing his eyes in pain. Zack stumbles away, moving towards the exit as he tries to see through his agonized pupils. The crowd looks towards Dipper, still smiling in joy at the pain he's put Zack through. Dipper sits down next to Mabel as his friends watch the chaos he's created.

"Holy shit." Chad says.

"Are you alright, Mabel?" Laura asks, not simply frightened of Zack. She eyes Dipper with a terrified shiver. Dipper turns his gaze to her, and she unconsciously moves back in fear.

"I'm alright. Good thing Dipper here knows how to be spooky."

"Uh, yeah… what the hell was that?" Chad says.

"Psychological warfare." Dipper responds flatly. He smirks in amusement of Chad's terrified stare. Chad takes a seat and begins sweating. A security guard walks over with a phone in his hand.

"Listen, I heard what that creep said, but you went too far. The cops will probably be here in a couple minutes."

"Which means?"

"It means you should go before they arrest you for assault."

"Well, best be off."

Dipper jumps from his chair, his legs standing rigid. The twins leave the arcade. They move around the side of the building. Dipper sticks his head out, looking for Zack, but he sees no trace of Mabel's obsessive ex. The twins' friends all leave the arcade.

"Damn, Dipper. I didn't think you had it in you." Chad says.

"Me either. Funny how things change over time."

"What… what was that about a barber?" Laura asks.

"Oh, some psycho from back in Gravity Falls. They caught him with skeletons in his basement, but the guy slit his own throat before they could arrest him."

"You didn't kill him?"

"Really?" Dipper says, turning to her. He scoffs in offense, yet at the same time appears surprised that she would be afraid of him.

"Damn… guess I'm scarier than I thought."

"No shit, Sherlock." Chad responds.

"Hopefully that creep stays away." Mabel says.

"What the fuck." Gary replies, moving his fingers through his hair to relieve the tension.

"What the heck did you do?" Sofia asks.

"He threatened to kill Zack. He put a lighter by his face. Guy was crying." Chad responds.

"Holy hell."

"Sorry I screwed up our day, sis." Dipper says, frowning in irritation.

"Hey, that piece of trash ruined this, not you."

"You just helped." Chad says teasingly. But the glare Mabel shoots his way shows the matter is anything but a joke. Dipper walks down the parking lot, ignoring the inquiring looks of his peers.

"Well, hopefully the rest of you guys aren't banned from here. Sorry about my jerky ex." Mabel says.

"That's fine." replies Laura, taking an deep breath.

"We should all probably leave. Don't want the cops messing with any of you."

"I know. Come on, Sofia. There's supposed to be some pretty good sales at Dixie's."

The friends go their separate ways. Gary looks back on the twins one last time. He sees Dipper convulse slightly in the front seat. Dipper checks his surroundings, trying to regain his bearings as Mabel pulls him into a hug. Dipper swallows before turning on the old car and pulling out of the parking space. Dipper meets Gary's eyes as the twins leave the parking lot.

"Mabel… I was thinking… maybe you should stay with Laura for the time being."

"What?"

"I… I don't want you to see what I do to Zack… I know it's going to come to that."

"Dipper… I won't leave you. We've both seen our fair share of deaths and craziness. Heck, most of it was when we were twelve. So no, just because Zack's a human instead of a vampire or something doesn't mean I'm ditching you… if Zack comes back, we deal with him together."

"… Okay."

Dipper and Mabel return to their home. The twins hurry inside, treating their house like a sanctuary away from the obsessive stalker. The twins sit on the couch, watching the television in silence. The clock's ticking echoes through the room. Time slows to a crawl and Dipper hears his heart pounding in his chest. Yet after a seeming eternity, night finally comes. The twins move into Dipper's room for the night.

"We'll take turns watching out for him." Dipper says.

"Yeah. You want me to go first?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Mabel moves onto the bed and flips Dipper's blanket over her. She snuggles into the warm bed and falls asleep. She begins lightly snoring as her brother waits on a chair. But he doesn't want to wait this night. He grins sadistically as he stands and creeps over to his closet. He slides the door open and retrieves his tools, a knife and his spell book. Dipper leaves Mabel sleeping peacefully and oblivious to what her brother is planning. Dipper walks down the stairs and retrieves his overcoat. He fetches a box of rubber gloves and goes into the car. Dipper turns the ignition and pulls out of the driveway. Dipper begins driving off, and sure enough he spots a white car following him. Dipper drives for several miles before coming to a foreclosed house with boarded up windows. Dipper steps out of the car and meets his enemy. Zack opens his car door and slides out, carrying a crowbar to defend himself.

"Zack, what might you be doing this fine night?"

"Dipper… I don't want to hurt you, but you won't let me speak with Mabel. I won't let you control her life."

"Says the man who can't let her go."

Dipper offers a smile to his enemy.

"Dipper, don't make me do this. I have to speak with Mabel."

"No. The only thing you need to do is die. Sadly, you keep putting it off."

Zack swings his weapon at Dipper, who grabs the weapon and jerks it out of his enemy's hand. Dipper throws the crowbar aside and goes on the offensive. The Pines twin jumps at his enemy, laughing with vicious hatred. He pounds Zack's face about, knocking him out cold. Dipper retrieves a pair of rubber gloves, wearing them to hide his fingerprints. Dipper drags the unconscious body closer to the abandoned home. He opens the door with the keys he stole months earlier and drags the body inside. Zack begins stirring from his concussion, but Dipper simply chokes Zack back into unconsciousness. Dipper drags the ex-boyfriend down into the house's basement, his head bumping on each step. Dipper locks the door and chains Zack up with shackles he planted in the house ahead of time. Dipper pulls his hand back and smacks Zack. He awakens with a sudden fright, staring into the eyes of Dipper.

"Hello, Mr. Zack. You've been very naughty… haven't you?"

Zack fights against his restraints and screams, his yells echoing throughout the room. Dipper joins him in a screaming fit, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"SCREAMING! SHOUTING! AAAAANNDD!… silence."

Dipper moves in as he grins at his opponent.

"No one can hear you. No one knows you're here… I've got you all. to. myself!"

Dipper squeals with sadistic joy as Zack fights against his bonds. Dipper takes out the large serrated knife, putting it to Zack's cheek. He pushes the blade delicately, not enough to break the skin, but enough for Zack to feel it.

"You… I'll enjoy cutting you, Zack."

"No… please stop…"

"You see, I would… but you won't leave my dear sister alone… and I really don't like that… you see, Mabel… my Shooting Star… she's not interested in dating you… she's told you that before… but you just. don't! LISTEN!"

Zack backs away as he begins crying, squirming in fear of Mabel's insane twin.

"Now… Zack… you have been very, very naughty. Which is why I have to cut you."

"No… please stop."

"Sorry, but I don't think I can trust you with my sister. So I guess this is goodbye."

Dipper lifts the knife back, ready to strike and slash Zack's throat. Zack cries out in terror as he begs Dipper to stop.

"Please! I won't! I'll stop talking to Mabel! I'll leave her alone! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!"

"Well… I suppose… I could let you live. But then again. I really, _really_ want to cut you up."

"No!"

Zack closes his eyes as he prepares to die. Yet all he feels is a scratch along his face. He opens his eyes to see Dipper holding a plastic butter knife in his other hand, giggling while twirling the more deadly knife. Dipper fumbles and cuts his finger, dropping the sharpened knife on the floor. Dipper picks the blade back up and presses it to Zack's neck.

"No one hurts my sister."

Dipper slashes across Zack's neck. He watches Zack's throat fill with blood and his lungs gurgle out muffled pleas of mercy. Dipper hums the Lamby Dance song while wiping down his weapon. He tosses the bloody napkin on Zack's shaking body. Dipper slides the weapon back in his pocket and twirls in place as he waits for Zack to die. Dipper turns around, staring into Zack's eyes as they stop moving. He removes the shackles from Zack's body and carries them out, placing them in the trunk of his car. He returns to the basement. Dipper stabs his finger with the red gem and draws blood. He places the open wound on the ground and begins to speak his spell. Dipper's blood tracks forward, encircling the corpse.

"Let this flame consume flesh, this fire burn away what has transpired here, and this blaze erase my presence."

The flame ignites and spreads towards the body, engulfing it in fire. Dipper leaves the burning basement and hurries up the stairs, keeping his thumb covered in tissue. He hurries into his car and drives off, leaving the scene of the crime. Dipper returns home as his phone buzzes to life. He walks towards the door while holding the phone in his hand.

"Hello?"

"Dipper, where the heck are you?!" Mabel shouts.

Dipper knocks on the front door and looks through the window. Mabel spots him and opens the door.

"Where the heck were you?"

"Garbage disposal."

"What… oh no… shit."

"He's gone. I left no trace of my presence and no one saw me."

Dipper takes his gloves off and walks towards the kitchen. He drops the evidence in the garbage and goes to return his weapons to their hiding place. He fetches the shackles that once held Zack and hides them in his closet. Mabel peers into the room as Dipper closes the closet door.

"Well, I'll be waking up in a bit. You can explain what happened to me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you do this? I could have, liked, helped you or something."

Dipper scoffs while turning to Mabel, smiling warmly into her eyes.

"I didn't want to risk harm coming to you… I led him away. I love you Mabel… I really do."

For the first time, Mabel starts to realize what he means. She realizes what his love means. How every time he's said it, he's shown adoration, almost worship for her.

"You… you love me?"

Dipper averts his eyes, and the demonic other seems as frightened as Dipper normally would be.

"As a sister." he says, an obvious lie.

"No… it's more than that… and… I don't hate it…"

Dipper turns to her, realizing what she means.

"You… you feel the same way?"

"Yes."

Dipper moves closer, pressing his lips to Mabel. He shakes with happiness, a wide smile as tears form in his eyes.

"Mabel… I love you. I've always loved you."

"I love you, bro… I do."

Mabel laughs as tears of joy and relief pour down her face. She drags Dipper into a hug.

"Well then… you should explain this to me when I'm not… well, me."

Dipper smirks before falling into Mabel's shoulder, shuddering as he regains his awareness.

"Mabel?... what happened?"

"You stopped Zack… Dipper, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What?"

Mabel and Dipper move closer together. She places a hand on his face, pulling him towards her. He smiles, looking into her eyes and oblivious to her love.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mabel."

"Dipper… I mean it as more than a sister."

"You… you love me?"

"Yeah, doofus. I just told you… but yeah… I love you, Dipper… I haven't been dating because, well, you're the best guy I could ask for… I really freaking love you, bro."

"How?"

"Your other sort of let it slip. He tried to be clever, but I found out what he was saying. It was adorable. He was acting just like you."

Dipper's jaw drops. She smiles into his eyes and moves forward, kissing him deeply. Dipper wraps Mabel in his arms and pulls her onto the bed. Her tongue forces its way past his lips, tickling and tasting her brother's mouth. She feels a heat rise within. Lust and desperation fill her heart. She knows how fragile this love is and desires to consummate it with Dipper. She feels the rising bulge in his pants. Mabel shoves Dipper down, straddling him as she rubs against his hardened member. She grinds against him as her panties become wet with desire.

"Dipper… oh fuck. I love you, Dipper."

"Mabel… Mabel."

Any hesitation Dipper or Mabel had has vanished. Mabel lifts her long-sleeved shirt over her head. Dipper grabs her bra and rips it off, revealing Mabel's breasts, perky and pale with bright red, erect nipples. Dipper unzips his pants and takes his penis out as Mabel slides her panties to the side. Mabel rubs her nub along her brother's twitching erection. The twins begin building rhythm, their bodies pulsing and rubbing together. Dipper removes his shirt, sweating and panting as the twins continue their incestuous rhythm. Mabel bites down on her brother's shoulder as he begins moving faster and faster, pushing against Mabel's clit with the length of his penis. Dipper reaches a hand down and fingers along the edge of Mabel's walls. He lifts his wet fingers out and begins sucking the juices, savoring the sweet taste of Mabel's body. The twins fall to the bed.

"Whoa… holy shit, Dipper… I love you."

"That… that was wonderful…"

Dipper leans over, smiling at his sister's heaving chest, scanning her body with delightful lust. Dipper's eyes flutter shut before he jolts back to awareness, he focuses on Mabel, lying half naked before him.

"Dipper?... oh shit. It was him."

"Mabel… I remember… I… I could feel it."

"What?"

"The… it was like… like I wasn't fully there, but I was. I could feel him. It. But I was in control… no, we were both in control…"

Dipper turns to Mabel, who's beaming a wide, hopeful smile towards Dipper.

"You remembered."

"It… I could feel him… me."

"That's good."

"I… yeah, it is."

"I mean, we don't want you to forget your first time."

Dipper laughs while moving his finger along Mabel's skin.

"That would be awkward, wouldn't it?"

"Big time."

Dipper leans into Mabel, placing delicate kisses along her neck and shoulders. Mabel feels her heat return as Dipper continues his gentle kissing. She removes her panties and skirt as Dipper strips down. The twins sit on Dipper's bed, gazing over each other's naked bodies. Mabel looks over his slightly hairy chest, his erect penis bobbing against his testicles, and his legs. Dipper gazes over her breasts, looking down her stomach and focusing on her warm center.

"You… are perfect, Mabel."

Mabel moves in, driven by insatiable lust for Dipper. The twins kiss again, Dipper caressing her neck as he pushes his tongue into her mouth. Mabel positions herself over Dipper's penis. She holds it, ready to guide it in.

"You ready?" Mabel asks. Dipper grabs her shoulders and motions her downward. Mabel feels Dipper fill her center. She gasps at the sensation, feeling him move and pulse within her body. Dipper leans up and grabs Mabel's breast. Mabel wraps her legs around Dipper as he thrusts upward, eliciting a moan from Mabel. His eyes are focused on her beauty, on her voice, on her beautiful brown irises. Dipper turns to the open window as a light flashes outside. He smirks deviously while turning back to Mabel.

The twins continue their heated lovemaking as their neighbor looks outside in boredom. He can't see the twins in the darkness of their room, but he can hear the moans and sounds of pleasure. Dipper leans in and whispers in his sister's ear.

"Our neighbor is wondering what's happening in the room. He's looking at the window."

Mabel attempts to turn and look, but Dipper presses his lips against hers, keeping her focused on him. He sees the neighbor stare curiously at the window before shrugging to himself and returning to bed. Mabel moans into Dipper's mouth as he grunts, pressing against her body and holding her head with his hand. He brings Mabel to the brink of her orgasm and sets her on the bed. She spasms as Dipper removes his penis, sliding against Mabel's body and ejaculating. She moans as Dipper falls onto her chest, resting between her breasts.

"Dipper… oh fuck, I love you."

"I love you too. Mabel, you are awesome."

Mabel chuckles as Dipper looks up, meeting her eyes.

"You are perfect, sister. I mean that."

Mabel places her finger under his chin, pulling him up for a kiss. The twins move under the covers and fall asleep, holding each other protectively.

"_Mabel… you are mine… and I am yours."_

The twins wake up in the early hours of the morning. Dipper smiles as Mabel moves in for a kiss.

"You… do you want to go again, bro?"

Dipper smirks deviously as he kisses her neck.

"Uh, which Dipper… is this?"

"Both of me. Confused yet?"

"A little."

"Me too."

Mabel smirks as she moves on top of Dipper. She feels his erection poking her butt cheeks and slides against him. She moves up and guides his penis in. He holds her waist down as they fuck with renewed vigor.

"Mabel…"

Mabel giggles as she hunches over, letting her hair fall over Dipper's head. He feels enveloped within her hair, focusing only on her in this moment together. Mabel squirts over Dipper's pelvis as he lifts his penis out, ejaculating onto her stomach. She grabs the gooey mess and licks it, squirming at the taste.

"Ew."

"Seems a lot sexier than it really is."

"You're the one to talk. You just licked it all up."

"That's because nothing gross comes out of you."

"That's… weird… but cute."

Mabel crawls off him. She fetches a napkin and cleans her stomach. The twins take a deep whiff of their room and realize how smelly it's become.

"Clean up time." Mabel says. They begin to wash the bedding. Mabel and Dipper wait in the laundry room, covered in dried sweat and pheromones.

"We should take a shower." Mabel says.

"We?"

"Yes… together."

Dipper smiles as the twins hurry up the stairs. They turn on the water and enter the tub, looking over their naked bodies. Mabel rinses Dipper's penis while he washes her butt and pubic hair, eliciting an endless stream of giggles and teasing pokes from Mabel.

"This isn't as sexy as I thought it'd be." Mabel says.

"Apparently you're having fun."

Mabel pokes him in the testicles.

"Beep, Boop."

Dipper laughs along with his sister. They leave the bathroom and remake Dipper's bed. They lie down on the fresh sheets, gazing into each other's eyes. Dipper beams a bright smile to Mabel, happier than he's ever felt before. But their secret union is interrupted by the sound of Dipper's phone vibrating across the desk in his room. Dipper ignores the phone before the ceaseless jittering becomes too annoying. Dipper takes the phone and answers it while Mabel goes to get dressed.

"What?" he says in an annoyed voice.

"Dipper. Holy shit, did you hear about Zack?" Chad asks.

"What? What happened?"

"His dad's car was reported stolen. They found it at some burning building."

"What? Damn. Was he there?"

"Don't know. He wasn't by his car and no one saw him. You think this has anything to do with you guys?"

"I mean, probably. Like, holy crap. This is nuts."

"I know, right? You think he did it?"

"Maybe. But he isn't there… maybe… maybe he got stuck inside."

"Maybe he wanted to kill himself. Although it's a bit much, burning down a house."

"Weird. Anyways, I'll see you later. Maybe we'll go hang out later?"

"Alright. I mean, shit. Crazy stuff is happening in our neighborhood."

"Don't tell me you're starting to believe Gary."

"No. Still, it's weird."

"Me and Mabel are probably bad luck. I mean, the summer we go to Gravity Falls a gigantic meteor blows up the whole town."

"Yeah. Weird. I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye."

Dipper turns the phone off completely. Mabel rejoins her still naked brother in the room.

"Now, where were we?" Dipper asks.

"Hugging and making out and just thinking about how amazing we both are."

Dipper smiles and moves in to kiss Mabel. But the twins hear the sound of a door opening downstairs. The twins look to the open door before moving off the bed, grunting in annoyance. Mabel wanders out into the hall and meets her parents' eyes.

"You two alright?" the twins' father asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Mabel says.

"I heard from Chad's father. I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Zack?... uh, he's probably… dead."

"What?"

"Yeah… turns out my bro here scared him off. And he probably offed himself in a big fire."

"Holy shit."

"That's what Chad said!" Dipper shouts as he finishes dressing.

"I mean… good on you, son. But you seem to have a knack for getting weirdos to kill themselves."

"Maybe I'm cursed."

The twins walk down the stairs and embrace their family. Dipper and Mabel smile as they turn to each other. The family returns to the kitchen.

"So, what'd you guys eat?"

"My bro and I got pizza from that Italian place. We hung out with our friends. Just had fun. Until Zack went kookoo banana shit."

"Yeah. That's why we came back early. I wasn't going to let that crazy fuck near you. But I guess Dipper handled it. What'd you tell him, Dipper?"

"Threatened to kill him in very descriptive ways. It finally sunk in that he wasn't getting near Mabel, I guess."

"Shit. So this is, what, two people you've killed by proxy?"

Dipper laughs awkwardly with his father. Mabel frowns as she goes to fetch a glass of water. During the Christmas celebrations, Dipper's deeds hang like a shadow over the twins. They have had to talk with the police about the disappearance of Zack, offering excuses about where they were the night of his vanishing.

But the twins maintain their composure, their secret union giving them strength. The twins love grows stronger with every passing day. They sneak away during dinner, they stay up late and cuddle together, and they kiss whenever they get the chance, even when their friends are close. The twins are in Dipper's room studying. The twins' parents are downstairs, and Dipper desires to satisfy his lust. He moves up with Mabel and holds her in his lap as she finishes checking her homework.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mabel asks.

"Celebratory sex?"

"Yes. And cookies."

"Cookies first, or-"

Dipper's train of thought is cut off by Mabel's lips pressed against him. He grabs her firm buttocks and begins sliding down her panties. Mabel moves away and looks at him.

"Wait. The door."

"We'll have to be very quiet..."

"… yeah."

Mabel snickers mischievously as she throws her panties off. Dipper unzips his pants and takes his penis out. He pushes into Mabel's vagina. She bites into her brother's shirt to silence her moans and gasps of pleasure. Dipper takes off his shirt while sliding a hand up Mabel's bra, fondling her breasts. The fear combines with the pleasure, and the adventurous twins feel desire stronger than before. Mabel moans into her brother's shoulder as she orgasms, biting down on the skin to avoid alerting her parents. Dipper pulls out of her and rubs against her leg.

"I feel like a dog." Dipper says.

"Good boy." Mabel says with a laugh. Dipper smiles as the twins retrieve their clothes, looking at the doorway. Dipper fetches his laptop and turns it on as the twins lean into the bed, watching the laptop. They hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Mabel's face is still bright red from the twins' sexual activity. Dipper takes a deep breath to calm his nerves while smiling.

"Hey kids."

"Hi Dad." Mabel responds.

"So, you done studying?"

"Yep. We're all caught up on our math stuff."

"That's good… Are you alright, Mabel? You looked flushed."

"I'm fine. Yep. Just got a bit hot earlier."

"You want me to turn the thermostat down?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright."

The twins' father leaves none the wiser. Dipper and Mabel look back at each other, snickering. Their relationship blossoms in secret, ignoring the now very true rumors concerning them as they enter their last semester of high school. The twins encounter Sofia and Laura in the hallway.

"So, they think they've found Zack." Sofia says.

"Yeah. Guess he took your threats a bit personal." Laura replies, looking over Dipper. She still seems frightened of him, never having seen his dark side before. She almost wonders if he had something to do with Zack's disappearance.

"Creepy jerk." Dipper mutters. Sofia turns to him.

"So, you got any plans for college yet?"

"Nothing yet. I've gotten an offer from Yale, but I think I want to try and make it on my own."

"Yale? You're turning down Yale?!"

"Yeah. Besides, I can find a college closer to home. Or maybe I'll just go get a job… or maybe I'll rob a bank."

Mabel and Sofia laugh with Dipper, who isn't entirely sure how much he's joking. He knows his dark other wouldn't care in the slightest if he robbed a bank. He laughs anyways, figuring he'll find out what he needs to do when the situation arises.

"Laura, you want to hang out with me and my bro after school?"

"Uh, sure."

"You want to head to the Applebee's?"

"Yeah. Hopefully it goes more smoothly than last time."

"I'm sure it will." Dipper says.

Later that day, the twins leave in their father's car. They see Jeff's two remaining friends sitting in their usual spot, grimly watching the alley where their friends had died. Dipper smirks as he continues driving towards the restaurant.

"So Dip, you want to go for a night on the town?"

"That'd be nice."

The twins walk into the restaurant and wait for their friends to join them. George and Chad walk in, followed by Laura and Sofia. The twins are close together, the table hiding their bodies. Dipper's hand snakes its way towards Mabel's inner thigh. They continue teasing each other's bodies as they speak with their friends.

"So Dipper, how's school treating you?" George asks.

"Pretty good. What about you?"

"Kind of shit. But what else is new."

"You'll make it. After this shitty high school stuff, you'll be able to go anywhere you like."

"I think I want to stay local. I… I kind of don't want to leave you guys."

"Well, I'm staying around. What about you, Chad?"

"Oh… I don't know. I've kind of been wanting to go to University of Illinois."

"Isn't that in Chicago?"

"Yeah. Pretty far. But they've got a good finance program, and I want to get somewhere new. Just go out on my own."

"Alright."

"Say, where's Gary?" Sofia says.

"He wasn't in gym today. Maybe he took the day off." Mabel responds.

"Goofy fellow. He thinks that eye triangle has something to do with the Kennedy assassination."

"That's goofy. We all know the triangle was tied to Watergate." Dipper says.

After dinner, the twins leave, walking down the street together. They look down the alley, where Gary is examining the ground with a U.V. light and what appears to be a magnifying glass. Dipper sneaks up behind his friend.

"Boo!"

Gary turns around, flashing the U.V. ray in Dipper's eyes and dropping the glass. The twins snicker as Gary realizes who they are.

"Shit. Don't do that."

"Sorry. It was too perfect. So what are you doing here? We didn't see you in school."

"I took the day off. I was bored."

"Lucky you." Mabel says.

"What?"

"I can't take any days off on account of my grades. Honestly, I don't know how my bro keeps everything in that crazy head of his."

"It's fairly difficult, actually." Dipper responds.

"So Gary, whatcha looking for?"

"Some sign of demonic activity. I've got this magnifying glass type thing that reveals magic and a person's inner soul. It's called the eye of truth. So far it hasn't worked."

Gary retrieves the item and shows it to Mabel. She takes it and presses it to her face, giggling as she looks around the city. But she turns to her brother and nearly jumps back. His body seems sewn together from two different entities. His right side is normal, smiling with his brown eyes and slightly tanned face. Yet his left is uncanny and wrong. His eye is yellow with a black slit and his skin is cracked and leaking demonic energy. A hellish grin cracks upwards, smiling towards his ear with razor sharp fangs. Mabel hands the item back to Gary and turns around with Dipper.

"We'll see you later, bye!" Mabel says. She speeds away with her brother, holding his arm tightly.

"What was that about?"

"It… I could see you. Both of you. Your left eye was like a yellow cat's eye. There was some demon thing."

Dipper's face frowns with worry as he looks at her. She turns up, meeting his gaze.

"Don't worry, bro. It's still you. You've just got… things to deal with."

"Things… that's one way to put it."

The twins walk past Jeff's friends. One of them recognizes the twins from their old school.

"It's you two. The weirdos."

Dipper turns to meet the man's gaze.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Gary."

"That's neat. We have a Gary too. Although we don't have a Jeff anymore. He got gutted like a fish."

Dipper laughs sickly before walking past with Mabel. Gary stands and turns to the twins.

"Hey asshole. Don't disrespect my friend."

"That implies there was anything to respect in the first place."

Dipper giggles as the twins walk away. He turns back one last time to see Gary fuming with anger. Dipper continues walking with Mabel, holding onto her protectively.

A month passes and it is nearly Valentine's Day. Mabel and Dipper meet with Gary and Chad in the hallway.

"Hey Gary." Dipper says.

"Hi."

"Crazy school year. Hope nothing else happens."

"Yeah."

"So what's new with you?"

"Not much. Got a neat present from my dad. This notebook about different conspiracies."

"Any of them line up with your pet theories?"

"Not much. Although I have been reading up on Gravity Falls. Apparently there was some crackpot inventor who went mad. He said he worked with someone to create a portal of unimaginable power."

"Old Man McGucket we called him. He claimed aliens abducted him and something about a portal, some giant eyeball pyramid. He was a silly fellow. He had a knack for building random shit."

"You heard of Fiddleford?"

"That's his real name? I always figured him for a Jimmy or Billy. Some hillbilly name."

"He disappeared some time ago. Wonder what happened to him."

"Probably died. He was fairly old already. Although you're probably thinking he was abducted or works with the government now, right?"

"Yeah."

Chad snickers at his obsessive friend while Dipper seems inquisitive. Dipper finds aspects of himself in the young teen. Adventurous, nerdy, and far too curious for his own good. Dipper stretches while walking to his next class with Gary.

"I've also looked up on that house that Zack burned in. It was abandoned for some time before the fire."

"I know. He probably was trying to be an arsonist or something when it backfired."

"That's what I thought. But they found some weird stuff."

"How do you get access to these crime scenes?"

"My dad's a cop. He lets me look around after everyone's already cleaned up. And we like to talk about it, share my goofy theories."

"So what's strange about this?"

"Well, the fire came from the inside, near the body. He probably started himself on fire and hoped to burn everything else down. But the problem is there's no gas can or bottle or anything. And they didn't find matches or parts of a lighter near the body."

"Could have been destroyed in the fire."

"Or… magic." Gary says, emphasizing the supernatural by hiding his face behind his arm, attempting to appear mysterious. Dipper laughs as they walk into their shared history class. Dipper thinks over the case before providing an answer he hopes turns Gary away from the truth.

"So… Zack gets Jeff and his cronies killed as a gift to Mabel. She freaks out and realizes he's batshit, so he goes and burns himself with magic."

"That… that makes sense, actually. I mean it doesn't to you, but yeah."

"Zack always was a weirdo."

In Mabel's class, she sits next to Laura as the teacher drones about the civil war. Mabel moves in to whisper during a lull in the lecture.

"So Mabel, you got a valentine?"

"No. Not this year."

"Why not? You always had one."

"Well, I'm going to wait for my special someone. And my last valentine turned out to be nuts."

"Alright. But that won't help the rumors about you and your bro."

"Who cares? Let those weirdos have their fun. I've got more important things to think about right now."

Mabel is focused on her present for Dipper. Two hours before the school day officially ends, she sneaks back to her locker and gathers her books. She goes over to Dipper's locker and slides a card through the holes. She leaves for the parking lot and finds the taxi she called. She pays the man to take her back to her home, rushing in and closing the door. Back in school, Dipper has left early too.

Dipper himself has several presents to give Mabel. He sneaks back to his locker and opens it, finding Mabel's card. He hides it when Sofia approaches him.

"Oh, hey." Dipper says.

"Hi… I was wondering. You want to go out some time?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah."

"I… I'm not looking right now. I'll wait until I get a hold on my college life."

"But you turned down Yale."

"Yeah. I want to stay local."

"I… huh… You… never mind."

Sofia turns back, shrugging in disbelief. Dipper retrieves the card, smiling at the homemade note written in glittered, dark blue ink.

"_Hey Mr. Pine Tree.  
How you know I love thee  
Your goofy personality  
Your dorky love of mysteries  
The strange, spooky, and eerie_

_And know I love it too  
Because I do it all with you_

_But now there's something else  
That we both need to explore  
A certain something fun  
That will make you sweaty and sore _

_So get your butt back home  
Because I'll be there in the nude  
And my Big Dipper, my Pine Tree  
I want to test out your wood. _

_Get it? Of course you do. Love, Mabes, your sister, your lover.  
P.S. burn this letter."_

Dipper smiles and wiggles giddily. He places the card in his front pocket while retrieving his things. Dipper calls a taxi and takes it to a bakery, where the first part of his present has been prepared. He greets a friendly, short, balding man.

"Oh. Hey there, Mr. Pines."

"Hi. Thanks for letting me use your shop afterhours to make my own valentine's stuff."

"Better than the weirdo who broke in and stole some ingredients. Doesn't make any sense."

"Guess they really wanted that cake."

"Yeah. It's fine, though."

Dipper retrieves the box of chocolates and star-shaped cookies before returning home.

As he walks up the path to the house, Mabel opens the door. Dipper's jaw drops; Mabel is entirely naked as she waits for him to close the distance. Dipper hurries into the house, pushing his lips against Mabel's while setting the heart-shaped box on the table. Dipper shuts the door with his foot while embracing his sister in a hug.

"You like your present?" Mabel asks, wiggling her eyebrows with a naughty smile.

"Y-yeah… I love it."

"What did you get me?"

"A box of chocolate and some star-shaped cookies."

"Neat. I baked some cupcakes for later."

"And I've also done something else."

"A surprise? I like surprises."

"Me too."

Dipper and Mabel walk up to his room. Mabel goes to sit on Dipper's bed while he fiddles in the closet.

"What are you getting?"

"The cake."

"You… you have cake in your closet?"

"No, that'd be silly. I have cake in the mini fridge in my closet."

Mabel bursts out laughing as Dipper shows her the compact refrigerator. He smirks as he opens it and retrieves the cake. The sparkly dark blue frosting covers the vanilla cake, appearing as a glittery sky. A shooting star is on the top, along with the words "Happy Valentine's Day, Mabel" written in strawberry glaze. Mabel begins crying as she smiles, kicking her legs in anticipation.

"How'd you get this?!"

"I made it. Well, the other me made it."

"Huh?"

"There was a sticky note on my face when I woke up one day… apparently I got up in the night, drove dad's car to a local bakery, broke in and used their ingredients to bake this… I don't know where I got the mini-fridge from."

Mabel's sex drive dissipates as she laughs, her voice echoing throughout the room and down the hall. Dipper takes the cake down the stairs towards the kitchen. Mabel follows him, not caring about putting her clothes back on, hoping to regain her sexual drive after food. The twins sit in the kitchen while eating Dipper's cake and Mabel's cupcakes. Dipper watches Mabel eat, looking at her mouth and breasts with lust in his eyes. He turns to his own slice of cake and takes a bite.

"So Gary's getting fairly close to the truth." Dipper says.

"Do you think he suspects you?"

"I don't know. He's looked at me funny a couple of times… I wonder."

"Yeah. Well, hopefully he doesn't look at you with that weird toy of his."

"That would be awkward."

"Yeah. 'Hey Gary, so yeah. I'm possessed by Satan. How's your day going?'"

Dipper and Mabel laugh as Dipper finishes his slice of cake.

"So Mabel, you want to cuddle after this?"

"Cuddle, or 'cuddle.'"

"I like the sound of the second, but I don't know if it's good to eat all this sugary stuff beforehand."

"Let's find out."

Mabel takes the fork and begins delicately licking the last of the frosting off, showing off her tongue to her brother. Dipper watches with licentious anticipation as his sister cleans the fork. Dipper wraps the cake up while Mabel goes to her room. Dipper walks up to Mabel's door. Flower pedals line the path to her bed, and Mabel lies with her legs opened, waiting for Dipper. He strips out of his clothes and joins Mabel in the bed. Mabel jumps at Dipper as he holds his erection in his hand. He slides into Mabel, moaning at her warmth. Dipper forces in his energy, the two sides of his personality joined in this moment with Mabel. He savors the scent of her body, the sound of her moans and mouse-like squeaks, her sweet laughter, the touch of her nails digging into his shoulders. Mabel feels the full girth of his member stretching out her insides. She kisses and sucks on shoulder, biting into it and leaving marks along his skin. Dipper sucks the nap of her neck, licking and nibbling as Mabel reaches her climax. She squirts onto Dipper, who's begun to reach his limit.

"Mabel. I want to cum… inside."

"What?"

"I want to feel… feel it."

"Do it… I want it."

Dipper brings himself to the brink as Mabel continues jolting. He shoots his seed into Mabel's body. The twins collapse on the bed. As they steady their breathing they come to realize what they've done.

"You… you just came… in me."

"I… I did…"

"You'd… better have a plan… in case something happens."

"I have several… several plans. That book has… has some interesting spells… that will help us… if it comes to that."

Dipper and Mabel move under the sheets, listening to the sounds of their panting. Dipper watches Mabel's chest heave with her body's afterglow. He smiles warmly, putting a finger on her neck. He threads the fingernail down her chest between her breasts, enjoying the sensation of her body as he delicately scratches her flesh.

"Dipper… I love you."

"I love you too, Mabel."

Dipper desires to stay with her in this precious moment forever. But with their senses returning, the twins can hear the sound of footsteps echoing up the stairs. Dipper instantly charges off the bed, pushing out of the sheets as he comes to the door. He forces it shut, locking whoever's returned out of Mabel's room. Mabel moves off the bed, heart racing, as she approaches the door.

"Uh, are you okay, sweetie?" the twins' mother asks.

"Uh, yeah. I was just changing."

Dipper grins mischievously. He sees Mabel's pink, moistened folds dripping by his face. He moves closer, grabbing her firmly and pulling her vagina to his mouth, slipping his tongue between her layers. Mabel lets out a squeak at Dipper's game.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I-I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just a bit startled, okay?"

"I… sorry."

The twins' mother walks away. Mabel shivers slightly as Dipper continues his tongue's dance within his sister. Mabel bites her finger, nibbling to stop the moans escaping her lips. Mabel forces Dipper's head to her growing wetness. His eyes roll back in delight as Mabel shakes with a second orgasm, squirting Dipper's face. As the twins redress, they hear the sound of their mother returning.

"Uh, there's a box of chocolates. Are those yours?"

"Uh, yeah. Some nerd at school handed them over. You're earlier than usual."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you are too."

"No. The bus let us off closer to home this time."

"Where's Dipper?"

"He's out. Hanging out with Chad or something."

"Alright. I'm going to go run some errands."

"Okay."

"Uh… safe… be safe…"

The twins hear their mother walk out the door. Once her car leaves, they return to the bed. Their faces are a deep red, filled with fear and exhilaration. Mabel turns to Dipper, excitement in her eyes.

"Wowzies… I… I'm pretty sure she thinks I was with a guy."

"I… safe?... did she mean-"

"Yeah, I think she did. A condom."

"Wow… this is awkward."

"Super, duper awkward… but damn, you know how to tickle a girl."

"Did I… did I go too far?... with the licking part?"

"No. I think I like it… kinky."

"Wow… just, holy damn… that was close."

"I know, right?... we should, like… clean the bed... or something."

"Febreze."

"Yeah, that."

The twins do their best to clear the air and remove the scent of their lovemaking. Dipper shakes the blanket and pillows through the open window while Mabel sprays the bed with air freshener. A half hour later, the twins' mother returns. Dipper feigns ignorance, hiding in his room and playing a game on his computer. Mabel pretends to be occupied with her phone when her mother returns.

"I, uh… can we talk?"

"Uh… sure…"

"Just… I don't know… what was going on… just make sure, like, you know what you're doing… and we'll keep this between us."

"Yeah… thanks… awkward…"

Mabel turns her reddening face away as her mother leaves. Mabel looks at Dipper in his room, casually playing a game and seemingly oblivious. But he turns to her. A gaze of knowing, a glare of lustful anticipation. His eyes fill with fire and thirst. Mabel feels her heart flutter and her body shake with the look shot her way.

After that day, the twins promise to become more careful with their indecent activity, lest their parents suspect the rumors about the twins to be true. They keep to the shadows, only indulging their lust when their parents are already asleep. But Dipper notices Mabel's eyes. They lack the fire built from worry and excitement. The thrill of being caught has disappeared, and Dipper prepares to rebuild their fire.

In the middle of the day, he escorts Mabel towards an open alley near a busy street. He cuts slightly into his thumb with the red gem and presses it against the ground. He speaks the spell of concealment that allowed him to kill Jeff. But this time, the spell will provide a different use. He carries a suitcase with a blanket in it. He places the blanket down on the cold ground.

"You… you sure this will work?" Mabel asks.

"Trust me."

Dipper looks towards someone walking across the street. He does jumping jacks and shouts at her, but the lady simply continues walking. Dipper sits down on the blanket as the sound of people walking past and talking echoes down the street and through the alley. Dipper and Mabel begin kissing, driven by passion and heat. Dipper begins stripping off Mabel's clothes. He removes her shirt as she lies on the blanket and pillow. He removes her bra, making sure to look towards her eyes, preparing to stop if she becomes too worried. Yet he sees excitement and anticipation, a naughty, indecent grin. He removes her skirt and panties, delicately moving them down her legs and off her feet. He begins removing his own clothes while gazing into Mabel's eyes, focusing on her soul. The twins are now naked in the alley. While no one can hear them, they can still hear everyone else.

"Mabel… are you ready?"

"Yes. Now."

Mabel begins kissing Dipper, moaning unashamedly as her sounds echo through the empty alley. Dipper caresses her breasts and sucks her nipples while pressing against her leg. She turns to see a man walk past, carrying a suitcase and speaking on his phone. Mabel looks back to Dipper, meeting his gaze as he thrusts in. They ignore the sounds of the outside world, standing on the edge of being discovered yet never being revealed. The strange sensation brings Mabel closer to her orgasm faster than before. Dipper furiously rams in, pounding against Mabel as they moan and grunt loudly.

"Oh, fuck!"

Mabel screams into the sky as she quivers and shakes. Dipper lets his semen shoot deep into Mabel. The twins wobble to their feet, naked and sweaty. Dipper looks to the sky and takes a deep breath.

"WE JUST HAD SEX!" he shouts into the open air.

"AND IT WAS MY OWN BROTHER!"

"INCEST!" the twins shout together.

The twins laugh and shout their declarations of love into the sky, unable to be heard. The twins redress and walk back on the sidewalk during a lull in the movement of pedestrians. Dipper snaps his fingers and the spell's effects disappear. The twins return home, hiding their shared intimacy with the cover of being out shopping. After finishing their homework, the twins head to out with their friends. But Dipper has another desire taking hold this day. He sees the last two friends of Jeff in a parking lot behind a shop, smoking weed and drinking beer, oblivious to the devil that hunts them. Dipper pulls up to a shop close by.

"What are we doing, bro?"

"I… those other friends of Jeff… did they hurt you before?"

"Yes … but… Dipper?"

"Perhaps it is time we… cleaned out the cesspit. Removed their obsceneness from existence."

"Dipper… why?"

Dipper turns to her, smiling psychotically.

"Because they deserve it."

"Dipper, you can't just… kill all our problems."

"Of course not. I am simply preventing them from harming someone else. They've dropped out of school. They've been arrested several times. They'd have gone to jail if it weren't an inconvenience to our overcrowded prisons. They're going to end up killing or raping someone eventually… let us… remove their presence."

"… I'm not looking."

Mabel turns away as Dipper goes to meet his opponents. His desire for blood has taken control. He looks down the alley, seeing the last two annoyances to him and his sister. The group that helped turn their lives into hell for their four years of high school. Dipper approaches them, picking up a shard of glass on the ground. He hides it behind his back as the older, more unbalanced Gary makes his way over to Dipper.

"You… you little shit."

"I believe the nickname was Dipshit. You made our lives hell for the last four years. Time to return the favor."

Mabel waits outside the alley, listening in. She hears the sounds of fighting and grunting. Glass breaks in the alley, and something smashes against a metal dumpster, loudly echoing into the street. Mabel can't stand it. She rushes over, seeing Dipper standing over the broken forms of his enemies. His fingers are bruised and bloodied. There's a knife wound in his stomach and cuts along his arms. Blood slowly leaks through, staining his white shirt. Mabel runs up and looks over her brother's wounds. But he is unfazed. He simply retrieves the shard of glass and turns the weapon on the one who attacked him.

"You might want to close your eyes, sister."

Mabel closes her eyes and swallows. She hears the sound of rapid stabbing. Against her better judgment she opens her eyes. Dipper is stabbing Gary with lightning speed in his chest and stomach, ending the teen's life by slowly bleeding him out. Dipper steals Gary's wallet and retrieves the gun from the other teen. Dipper then presses the gun against the chin of his unconscious victim and pulls the trigger. The sonic crack echoes through the street. Dipper and Mabel run out, leaving the crime scene, which now appears as a mugging gone wrong. The twins get in the car and drive away. Dipper shudders slightly, regaining control of his body. He swallows as tears form in his eyes.

"I… oh fuck…"

"Dipper?"

"I… I remember… why didn't I stop?! God damn it!"

The car screeches to a halt as Dipper pounds the steering wheel. He grabs his stomach in pain as it continues bleeding. Dipper's eyes turn towards the glove compartment. He fiddles through and retrieves a needle and stiches.

"I stole these from a hospital one time. They've come in handy before."

Dipper opens his shirt and pierces the skin with the suture. He grunts, more irritated than in pain, and sews the open gashes up. Mabel retrieves several napkins and helps cover Dipper's wound.

"We should switch places. I don't need to faint in the middle of driving."

"Yeah." Mabel mutters. The twins step out of the car and change spots. Dipper leans into the side of the car, shuddering as he regains control of his body. He begins crying, holding himself in pain as Mabel drives off.

"Good thing I finally got my license." she says, making small talk with herself.

"Mabel… can we go home?"

Dipper's voice is broken, now remembering what he had done as his dark other. He sounds like a child who has been through hell. It isn't simply the deaths he caused. He remembers the joy. The burning in his mind. The delicious, sadistic, orgasmic desire to hurt others. Mabel nods as she prepares to drive the twins back home. Dipper and Mabel sneak past their parents, who are watching the television. Dipper hurries to his room and changes out of his cut clothes. He hides them deep in his closet as Mabel calls the twins' friends, providing an excuse for why they can't show up. Dipper sits on his bed, curled up against the wall. He feels cornered, unable to escape his own evil. Mabel moves in and sits next to him. She scoops him into her arms, holding him as he sobs.

"I… how many people have I killed?"

"I… I don't know… you never remembered… not until today."

Mabel holds her brother as he rocks against her shoulder, battling the demonic influence within his heart.

"I… fuck."

"It's alright, Dipper. I'm here for you… I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you… I love you so much, Mabel."

The twins lean down into the bed, Mabel holding her brother as he falls asleep. She lightly moves off the bed and closes the door, preventing their parents from looking in. Mabel stays with her brother all night, holding close as he dreams.

Mabel keeps a closer eye on him after that day. She becomes like a shadow to him in the hallways, and this time Dipper accepts her help, hoping she can keep his darkness at bay. The whispers through the school mention the mugging, and Gary has already begun to develop strange new theories about what had happened as March approaches.

"So what is it this time?" Dipper asks, bags under his bloodshot eyes.

"It was probably a mugging gone wrong."

"What crazy theory do you have about this?" Chad asks.

"Well, it's a more mundane sort of crazy. What if the killer mixed his blood in with his victims to prevent anyone from identifying his DNA?"

"Actually, that wouldn't be necessary… With how contaminated the alleys are, any… any DNA would be virtually useless without a suspect to match it against." Dipper says, yawning in between his pauses.

"Oh, well, never mind then."

"Although it could have been an amateur killer. Someone who thought sciencey magic would help." Mabel adds.

"That could be. A stupid killer."

"I'm kind of scared." Laura says.

"What?" Dipper says, having not heard her with his brain exhausted from paranoia and lack of sleep.

"It's like this town got cursed. First Jeff and his two assholes, then Zack burning down the house, and now these two guys… everything's gotten so violent."

"It's kind of nuts, isn't it?" Dipper says. He has a thousand yard stare in his eyes, almost ready to fall asleep in the hallway. He stumbles slightly before standing, wiggling his wrists.

"You okay, Dipper?" Chad asks.

"Yeah. Haven't slept much."

"I see that. What's happening?"

"Just, shit going on. Wondering what I'm going to do after I graduate."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm getting some offers for some really good schools. But I don't know. Even if I get the scholarships, it'll still be fairly expensive."

"Staying with your girlfriend?" George asks. Mabel punches him in the side.

"Yeah, we're just going to relax a bit first. We'll both find some community college. But anyways, I should get going to class."

"See you later."

Dipper and Mabel split up from their teasing friends.

Through the months, Dipper and Mabel move through their classes and home life. But Dipper's devil grows in strength. He hunts minor nuisances to the twins, no longer focusing simply on direct threats. He first pursues an annoying Christian woman who bugged the twins about going to church. He breaks into a butcher's shop near midnight and steals random chunks of meat, hiding it in large garbage bags. He sneaks into the lady's house, leaving entrails and organs all over the living room. He paints a satanic symbol across her bedroom doorway, leading down into his macabre artwork in the living room.

He giggles while leaving through the front door, which he slams shut to awaken the house. He runs back to his car on the opposite end of the street. Sitting in the shadows, he lifts up his binoculars, looking through the open windows as the lights turn on.

"Nice to 'meat' you. You are intestin' my patience… heh, butts."

The terrified screams from the lady echo out of the house. He sees through the open window the terrified look on her face, etching it into his memory. He giggles mischievously while leaving. He pulls back into the driveway. He hums and giggles while stepping out of the door, making his way through the living room and into the kitchen. He begins preparing a PB&amp;J, humming randomly. He hears footsteps echoing down the stairs. Mabel gives him a glance, walking up and sitting at the table. She yawns and scratches her head.

"Hey bro. Where were you?"

"I was out… having fun."

"You… you didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"No. No one died."

"Well, that's good at least. PB&amp;J?"

"Yeah. Want some?"

"Sure."

Mabel takes half of his sandwich. The twins sit in the kitchen, Dipper smiling warmly as he watches over her. He shakes slightly, regaining control of his mind. His eyes dart around the room. He swallows nervously.

"Hey bro."

"I… uh."

"It's alright. You didn't kill anyone."

"No… no, I didn't… shit."

"You can still remember."

"Yeah."

"You want to tell me about it?"

Mabel scoots her chair over to him. She looks up at him with sullen eyes. He smiles, bringing her into a kiss. Dipper tastes the peanut butter in her mouth. He smirks, moving back and looking over her.

"So, Dip, trying to steal my part of the sandwich. I got your game."

Mabel narrows her eyes and smirks, poking him on the shoulder. Dipper laughs slightly, his chuckles turning into an exhausted yawn. Once they've finished their meal, Dipper stands and grabs Mabel's hand.

"Let's head to bed, bedhead."

"You need to stop staying out too late, bro. Can't be good for you."

"Yeah, I know. Need to tell my cooky split personality that."

"Alright. You! Yeah, you! Stop staying out late and hijacking my brother's body… there, that should work."

Dipper and Mabel laugh, heading up the stairs for his room. He looks towards the closet as he laughs. But his laughter is a mask, hiding his worry. His thoughts turn to more desperate means to be rid of his evil. Ways he can save Mabel from his darker self.

"_If… if it comes again… then I'll have to…"_

Several weeks later, Dipper attacks another of his victims. A teacher named Mr. Ford from the year before had made Mabel's life a living hell. Dipper thinks through several of the insults he overheard.

"_Oh, Mabel. It's _you _again." "So, your brother is very accomplished. You should follow his example." "Mabel, you failed the last test. I don't know how you're related to Dipper."_

Mabel had stomped out of the classroom on the verge of tears several times. Dipper now walks to the man's home in the middle of the night. He looks over the car, a brand new silver Mercedes Sedan. Knowing Gary is knowledgeable about the blood magic, Dipper goes for a more mundane approach. He pours gasoline all over the car, humming happily while he does. He lights a match and tosses it at the vehicle.

"I should have brought s'mores."

Dipper runs back as the blaze grows stronger. He watches with binoculars from the shadows of his own car, laughing sickly while waiting for the teacher to realize what has happened. The man and his wife leave their home, shouting and crying at the destruction of their precious vehicle.

"Quit whining. You've got insurance, you dumb ignorant fuckhead."

Dipper pulls away, driving off from the insanity. He throws the empty gas can into a dumpster. Dipper pulls into the home and sneaks in. He walks up the stairs, looking in on Mabel sleeping. He smirks as he heads to his own bed. Once he's safe and sound, he returns to his human mind. Dipper cries long into the night, realizing that his devil is growing more powerful. He stands up, looking towards the closet. He walks over, opening the door and retrieving his box. He opens it, finally remembering the combination. And he retrieves a knife. He looks over the blade, trying to summon the courage to end his own life.

"It's… it's for Mabel's safety… no, you fool. I've always loved her. I'd never hurt her even if she hated me… just. Just die!… I don't know why you keep struggling. You and I both know we are the same… no, no we aren't!… yes we are. We only hurt those who hurt us. Jeff deserved to die. Zack deserved to die. Jeff's worthless friends deserved to die. I didn't kill that worthless teacher even though no one would miss him. I only hurt those who deserve to be hurt… stop. It hurts. It hurts… then go to her. We both need her now. I need her… no… we'd be far worse without her. We'd be monsters. I would be a monster. And I, you, would forget the warmth of her soul… Mabel… Mabel… help me."

Dipper drops the knife, backing away from it. The glimmer taunts him with what he had just considered. He turns to the doorway, to Mabel's room. He gulps, sliding out of bed and placing the knife away, putting his dark memories into the closet. He closes his door, shaking slightly as he makes his way to Mabel's room. She looks up at him with dreary eyes.

"Mind… mind if I stay here, Mabel?"

"Uh… yeah. Plenty of room."

Mabel throws the cover off, letting Dipper move into the bed. He turns around, letting Mabel cling to his shirt. He gazes unfocused at the door, hoping his parents won't try and come in. Dipper drifts deep into his dreams. He finds himself in a small room. Iron bars separate him from the shadows. Within the darkness on the other side of the cell, he sees glowing yellow eyes. A demonic, hellish monster leaps for the bars, thrashing and jerking around. The demonic energy laughs at Dipper, taunting him.

"_You were going to kill yourself. That's a problem for me."_

"_Get out of my life! Get out!"_

"_You still don't get it, do you? I am your soul unchained. I am your darkness. I am not simply some random demon essence. I am you. Your power and lust realized. I was always a part of you. I am you!"_

"_No! Shut up!"_

"_You really think a demon would invent such a pathetic, hackney dream metaphor? Only we could think up something so trite. You pathetic idiot. Stop fighting me. I am you. You are me. You are the goodness and the love. I am the anger, the feral nature. I have always been a part of you."_

Dipper shakes awake from his nightmare. Mabel snores next to him, deep in her own dreams. Dipper slows his breathing, hoping he doesn't wake Mabel up with his inner battle.

"I… shit… stupid dream… Fuck."

With Dipper's chaos spreading, the school has become far tenser. People speak lower than before. Fear grips the school. They are afraid of what will happen next to their seemingly cursed town. George looks around, no longer scoffing at the thought of supernatural evil.

"I… it's like a curse. First Jeff, then Zack, then those other idiots… and now it's threatening other people. That one random lady. I mean, what did she even do? And now our teacher."

"He was a fart." Mabel says. Chad and Dipper laugh together. Dipper rubs the back of his neck, the memories of his prank still engrained in his mind.

"It's fucked up… I don't know if I want to go to prom, even." Laura mutters.

"What? You've got to go!" Sofia says.

"No I don't. I mean, Mabel here isn't going."

"I don't know, maybe." Mabel says, thinking aloud.

"You gonna bring your boyfriend?" Chad asks.

"Yes, I'm going too." Dipper says. The friends all laugh, not knowing that Dipper and Mabel aren't joking. Over the next week, the twins prepare for their shared prom. Mabel takes Dipper out shopping for fancy clothes. She finds a glittery, silver dress that appears like diamonds and starlight. Dipper prefers a tuxedo with a red shirt and a black bowtie. The twins rent a limo with their friends and prepare to go to their prom as a hidden couple. The limo pulls up to Sofia's house. She runs out, wearing a sky blue miniskirt and a pink shirt.

"Looking good." Mabel offers.

"Thanks. So you two rented a limo together?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Let the weirdos think what they want."

"It's just… odd, is all… you've hung out together so long."

"Well, we're best friends, we care about each other a lot, and we're both loopy."

"Yeah… just, maybe try to find someone. So the rumors don't keep going. They're getting fairly serious now. I think they're planning on making a joke where they announce you two as the king and queen of prom."

"Rude." Dipper says. Dipper has heard about the joke before. He hopes that the prank will occur, for he has worked through long nights to create the ultimate trick. The limo pulls up to the school and drops off the twins and their friends. George and Chad run off to meet up with Gary while Sofia and Laura stick with the twins. The group meets up with one of Laura's friends. A raven-haired Goth with purple eyeliner looks over the twins. She's dressed in a black suit and has several facial earrings. Her green eyes stand out against the rest of the crowd.

"So you're the incest couple… neat."

"We're not a couple, goofus." Mabel says.

"I see you got your lying down pat."

Dipper and Mabel laugh awkwardly with the group as they make their way inside. Yet the perky goth slows, falling behind the main group and staying with the twins and Laura.

"So, if you were a couple, hypothetically, when would it have started?"

"Jess, stop that." Laura says. She rubs her forehead, embarrassed by her friend.

"It's fine. My bro and I can handle goofiness."

"So Mabel, how about we find a place to sit?" Dipper says.

"Yeah, alright."

The twins and their strange goth friend find a table. Laura goes to find the punch and food.

"So Jess, why are you so interested in my sister and I?"

"With how long the rumors have been going about, it's probably true. But whatever. So long as you're both happy."

"And me and Dipper are." Mabel says, slightly more trusting than her brother.

"Alright. I'm going to go spike the punch."

Jess leaves and the twins giggle at her odd behavior. A large teen walks over and offers Mabel a hand. She looks up at the greasy-haired jock with an obviously fake tan and chuckles.

"Want to dance?"

"No thanks."

"Come on. You can't hang with your brother all night."

"Can and will."

The twins wait at the table as Gary and Chad come over.

"Hi Gary. You got a hot date?" Dipper asks.

"No. I just want to hang out with you guys."

"And we're glad to have you."

"Thanks. You're good friends."

"So, I read up on that Gravity Falls stuff from that website link you sent me. What's with those secret agent names?"

"Pine Tree and Shooting Star? Weird, right?"

"I know. It's goofy. So what was this big demon thing?"

"The pyramid? I mentioned it before. I finally found a name for it. Named Bill Cipher, or in the Victorian era William Cypher with a 'y', or going farther back, Cisraz Orgmulas."

"And I assume Cisraz or Orgmulas is some old word for cipher or code."

"Yeah."

"I wonder what it originally was."

"Don't know. Not even the guy posting the stuff on the website knows."

"That's because it's fake. I mean, if you're trying to keep everyone in the dark, then you're not going to be leaking all this stuff." Chad says.

"Or, perhaps, they release some of the information to loony fringe groups so the real facts get jumbled with the crazy people's theories. That way any supposed leak can be claimed as simply some mental case or someone pranking the crazies."

"That could work." Dipper says.

Chad rolls his eyes. The twins leave to find some food, making sure to ignore the alcohol infused punch. After dancing together and ignoring their peers, the school prepares to announce the king and queen of prom. Dipper turns to the bathroom and excuses himself. He walks in, taking out his spell book. He has designed a masterpiece for Mabel today. A way to control the memories of the entire school. He broke in the day earlier and used his blood magic to create a zone of silence around the gym, hiding the arcane symbols on the ceiling, behind the bulletin board, and within the trophy case. All Dipper needs is to give a simple command, and everyone but him and his sister would forget what has happened. He speaks the ancient words, awakening the spell with a pulse throughout the school. Dipper and Mabel return to their seats as a blonde, blue eyed male prepares to announce the prom queen and king.

"So, Piedmont East. We've had one crazy year, haven't we? So it seems only natural that we have an equally crazy king and queen. Our prom king and queen are… Dipper and Mabel Pines!"

Several students begin laughing with the joke. Dipper motions for his sister's hand. She sees it in his eyes. That mischievous twinkle. His lips curled into a trickster grin.

"Mabel… they won't remember a thing. Do you want to show them our… nature?"

Mabel grins with her brother. She follows Dipper to the front and up onto the stage, eliciting awkward laughter and applause for the zany twins.

"We love you, Piedmont!" Mabel shouts, raising her hands with the devil's horns as if she's at a rock and roll concert. Dipper smiles mischievously as he turns to Mabel, grabbing hold of the microphone.

"Now… this very naughty school has been spreading rumors about my sister and I. Rumors of love. Rumors of lust. Rumors of incestuous desire… Mabel. My dear sister… let's show them our love."

The crowd goes silent as Dipper wraps Mabel in his arms, delicately dipping her as he kisses her lovingly. The crowd gasps and whispers as Mabel jumps into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Dipper's neck. Their passionate kissing becomes more and more heated, and the crowd begins attempting to move and leave. But Dipper's spell keeps them locked in place, forced to watch the twins' animalistic love. Dipper moves back, smiling into her eyes.

Mabel and Dipper smile together. Dipper begins pulling down his slacks with Mabel's aid. He unbuttons his red shirt and pulls it and the tuxedo off in one motion. Dipper pulls the straps of Mabel's dress down her shoulder as their friends gasp and shout.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Chad yells.

"Stop! This isn't funny!" Sofia screams.

Dipper removes his underwear as Gary and Chad glare with disgust and shock. They would have vomited if Dipper hadn't forced them to remain motionless, preventing them from heaving. Jess simply bites her bottom lip, turned on rather than disgusted. She would have attempted to join them if she wasn't forced to remain seated.

Mabel removes her bra as Dipper pulls down her pantyhose and removes her shoes. Dipper delicately slides his hand up Mabel's bare leg. His hand inches up her inner thigh towards her vagina, wet and dripping and soaking her panties. Dipper's hand moves up and slides down Mabel's panties, slithering into her. She lets out a moan as the twins sink to the floor. Dipper holds Mabel close, showing off the movement and rhythm of his fingers to the enslaved audience. Dipper pulls down Mabel's panties, showing her lush, moistened vagina to the school. She moans loudly and unashamedly as Dipper fingers and plays with Mabel's clit. Dipper's power silences any more protests as he carefully removes Mabel's panties. The twins sit naked onstage, focusing only on each other. Dipper delicately caresses Mabel's neck, pulling her close for a kiss. Dipper holds Mabel in an embrace as he sets her down. Mabel spreads her legs wide open, inviting her brother in. Dipper penetrates Mabel in front of the crowd, showing them all what the twins feel for each other.

"Dipper. I love you."

"Mabel… Mabel… fuck."

Mabel squeals and moans in delight as her voice carries itself through the room. Dipper suckles her nipples, circling his tongue around. He takes her fingers into his mouth and sucks them as she bites into his shoulder. Dipper licks the beads of sweat off her head and her neck. He kisses and bites her bottom lip. Mabel kisses the nap of Dipper's neck, suckling and nibbling, placing hickeys along his body. The twins look back into each other's eyes, beaming lovingly as they move in and kiss.

As Dipper builds to his climax, he switches positions. He turns Mabel around, allowing everyone to see Mabel's body. They're forced to watch his penis move in and out of Mabel's vagina as her hardened nipples are presented to the audience. Dipper rubs his finger in circles around her clit, kissing her shoulders as she closes her eyes. She grunts and pants, her tongue hanging out as she strains to steady her mad, rapid breathing. Dipper begins fondling her breasts and lightly squeezing her nipples as he rams in.

"Oh, fuck!"

Mabel screams with a high pitched moan, squirting over the stage. The angelic noise forces Dipper's mind over the edge. Dipper pushes in the rest of his energy, shooting his seed deep into Mabel. The twins pant and moan together, Dipper's member still twitching inside his sister, sitting naked before the silenced and mortified audience.

"That… was wonderful." Dipper says. Mabel chuckles, opening her eyes and turning around. She kisses him on the lips, running a hand down his neck and chest and grabbing his still firm penis. She begins teasing him, pulling and rubbing his penis as he jolts in pleasure. She pulls back on the foreskin and rubs his exposed tip. He shivers and jerks. His eyes roll back as Mabel leans in. Her head moves down, swallowing his shaft. Dipper falls onto his back, shivering with the sensation of Mabel's mouth around his penis. Dipper smiles, looking to Mabel as she meets his eyes. She moves back, releasing her hold on Dipper. Her saliva jumps through the air onto the stage. His penis twitches slightly in the open air.

"Mabel… you are awesome."

Mabel giggles as she moves forward, kissing Dipper as they embrace. With their heated desire satisfied, Mabel and Dipper stand up. The twins retrieve their clothes and redress. Dipper fetches several dozen napkins and wipes down the stage, removing the evidence. The twins clean their bodies, removing most of the evidence. Dipper throws the dirty items in a garbage bin as Mabel heads back to her seat. Laura and Sofia stare in utter horror. Mabel snickers, blushing embarrassedly. Dipper returns to his seat, smirking into Chad's eyes. Dipper snaps his fingers, removing the spell's control and the recent memories. Everyone jolts back into awareness, looking around as the people onstage begin to repeat their words.

"Our prom king and queen are… Dipper and Mabel Pines!"

This time the twins remain in their seats, laughing along with the crowd.

"Just a little humor for all you fine folks. Our real king and queen are Jessica Schmidt and Joey Bines!"

The two popular students walk up onstage as Chad holds his stomach, rumbling and gurgling in pain. He may not remember the twins' incestuous lovemaking, but his body feels the disgust still.

"You okay?" Dipper asks.

"I'll… I'll be fine… must have been the food."

Chad stumbles off the chair and heads to the bathroom. Dipper and Mabel giggle to each other. But they realize that Jess is laughing along with them.

"What's funny?" Mabel asks.

"Your… prank."

Dipper turns to her as Mabel swallows in fear. Jess zips her lips and throws away the zipper.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

Mabel blushes deeply with the knowledge that Dipper's spell didn't affect Jess. After the prom, Dipper motions for Jess to come back by them. He smirks in amusement at the unaffected teen as Mabel stands by his side.

"You weren't affected by the memory spell." Dipper says.

"Nope… my family dabbles in magic and powers… and I must say… Mabel?"

Mabel turns to her with a worried and ashamed gaze. Jess simply offers a hug, kissing Mabel on the cheek before parting.

"Mabel, don't worry. You aren't disgusting. And there's nothing to be ashamed of. That was the sweetest, most beautiful love I've ever seen. And as a pagan who's watched people screw demons, that means something. It was wonderful. Both of you… you are, well, I wouldn't say angels. But you're perfect. Don't let others decide your thoughts."

Mabel laughs lightly in relief. She turns to her brother and punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For not making sure there weren't any witches in the school."

"Yeah… that was my fault."

Dipper shrugs, offering a hug.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper asks.

"Awkward sibling hug."

The twins embrace and pat each other's backs. They leave with Jess for the party after prom, taking the limo towards a large club. Mabel and Dipper sit near their friends as the loud, pulsing techno music deafens the room. The man who had attempted to ask Mabel to dance walks up to her.

"So, can I buy you a drink?"

"Not old enough."

"You know what I mean."

"No thanks."

The man sighs in irritation as Dipper goes to use the bathroom. Mabel yawns and stretches as the man again attempts to goad a response out of her.

"Hey. I just want to talk with you."

Mabel groans, smacking her head against the table. She lifts up and rolls her eyes.

"Seriously. First Gideon, then Zack, now this dork. Why do I attract all the crazy people? Is it my perfume? Ugh."

"Hey."

The man sits down next to her. She sighs, knowing her brother will be back soon. She sees a shape approach out of the corner of her eye. Dipper blazes towards them, grabbing the man's wrist and bending it at an angle. The man yelps in pain. Dipper turns to his enemy, smiling with an unbalanced gaze, giggling and seeming ready to snap at any moment.

"Please don't assume that just because I'm not here means I'm not watching." Dipper says, gleeful sadism in his voice. The man backs away from the table as Dipper takes his seat. Chad and Gary look at their friend, who returns to his normal, awkward self.

"That was annoying." Dipper says.

"Got that right, bro."

Gary looks Dipper over. He notices the slight shiver again. The strange mannerisms of his friend that he hadn't seen in a while. He remembers the strange toy he bought from two other students who claimed knowledge of the supernatural, Jess and Johnny. The glass that allows one to see inside a person's soul, revealing their true desires. Gary excuses himself, heading towards the bathroom. He waits until the twins are distracted, looking away from him. He retrieves the eye of truth and looks across the room, focusing on Dipper. Gary sees Dipper for what he truly is. A demonic creature filled with a hateful aura, glowing yellow eyes and cracked skin. Gary yelps and drops the glass on the floor, drawing attention to himself. Dipper glances at his friend, who picks the eye up and shoves it down his pocket, hurrying past the other people. Dipper notices his friend's behavior and leaves with Mabel. Gary stumbles out the door in a panic. Dipper and Mabel come up behind him. Gary turns around and swallows. He pieces everything together. The murders, Dipper's behavior, and Dipper's ties to Gravity Falls. He remembers an offhand joke Dipper once told him.

"_Besides the gnomes, ghosts, and the giant evil pyramid who cursed me with a split personality, no. There was nothing unusual."_

"Hey, is everything alright?" Dipper asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just feeling sick, is all."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later."

Dipper offers a wave as Gary hails a taxi, leaving the club.

"I think he knows, sister."

"What?"

"He had that glass thing of his… we need to talk to him."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah. We'll go talk to him."

The twins wait for the limo to arrive. They shuffle in with their friends and Sofia's new boyfriend.

"I see you found someone." Mabel says.

"Yeah. His name's Will."

"Hey guys."

"Hello." Dipper says with a wave.

"So, are you the twins I keep hearing about?"

"Yeah. And ignore those rumors, please." Mabel says

"Sorry. Just wanted to know. I wonder who started them."

"Probably Jeff or some popular jerk."

"Yeah. Weird what happened to Jeff."

"I know, right?" Dipper says.

"His best buddy just offs the pair and gets shot by the police."

"And then there's those other two friends with that mugging. Something's fucked up with this town."

"Weird."

As the twins return home late in the night, they discuss when they should speak with Gary.

"You want to talk with him tomorrow?" Mabel asks.

"He might start blabbering to our friends. He might make them look through the eye of truth."

"We'll see him tonight. Let's tell Dad we're going shopping."

"Or we forgot something."

"I left my keys at the club."

"Yep."

The twins take the keys to their father's car and leave. They pull up to Gary's block, parking outside his home. The twins walk up to Gary's house. The inside is pitch black, but they see the small flicker of a flashlight through the window on the door. Dipper and Mabel knock on the door. Dipper sighs while keeping his head against the wood.

"Gary… we know you know… I just want to talk… please."

Dipper sees the small flicker go off. Dipper and Mabel listen in, hearing nothing. Mabel leans against her brother's shoulder. The twins prepare to walk off, but they find Gary coming out the side of the house, aiming a gun at the twins. Dipper raises his arms in surrender while shielding Mabel.

"Gary."

"Open the door. Get inside."

Dipper fiddles with the door, finding it unlocked. He steps in, followed by Mabel. Gary flicks on a light and the twins move into the living room. They sit down as Gary pulls up a chair, aiming his weapon at the twins. He holds a bible in his hand, as well as a jar full of water he took from a church fountain.

"Really? You think that stuff is going to help?" Dipper says, insulting Gary's measly arsenal.

"Shut… Mabel, get away from him."

"Gary… we have to help him."

"He's not your brother! He's a demon! We have to kill it!"

Mabel nods sadly, standing up and walking over, staring into Gary's eyes with pain.

"I… I know he hasn't been my brother in a long time… I'll do it."

Mabel reaches for the gun. Gary lets it slip away. Mabel stomps back over to her brother and sits on the couch, keeping her weapon trained on Gary.

"Gary, give us the eye thing." Mabel commands.

"What? Mabel, he's-"

"Gary, drop the eye on the ground and pass it to us. Now."

Gary takes the eye from his pocket and drops it on the floor. Dipper stands up and goes to retrieve the item. He throws the lens to the floor and steps on it, grinding the glass into the carpet. Dipper sits back down.

"Gary… for what it's worth, I like you. But this doesn't leave the room. I won't let anyone harm my sister or me."

"Mabel. Stay away from it."

"I'm not an 'it.' I'm Dipper Pines. The same lovable dork everyone knows. I just have a hobby of cleaning out the defects. Jeff would have ended up in jail for beating someone to death. His friends would have probably date-raped a girl. Zack would have killed me or Mabel. I simply remove the garbage before it harms someone else. Just like you were trying to do. I may be a monster, but I only hunt the other monsters… and I like you, Gary. You're a good kid."

"You… fuck."

"That… that summer in Gravity Falls. I was cursed by a demon. Bill Cipher. That crazy psycho blew up the town. That would have just been the start if it weren't for me and Mabel… but he tried to attack me. That demonic energy… it changed me… now you know the truth… this stays between us."

Dipper lets out a low chuckle as Gary goes silent. The terrified teen shakes in his seat. Dipper looks down and sighs.

"We're going now. I hope you've got your book report done. Don't need to screw up the English final."

The twins stand up and begin backing away from the house. Mabel turns back one last time. Mabel sees Gary fumble through his pockets. He draws another gun, aiming for the twins. Mabel turns the gun back on Gary. Time slows to a crawl, the sound of the world coming to a stop. Mabel squeezes the cold, metal trigger. She sees the hammer pull back and push into the gun. A spark ignites in the chamber and a single brass bullet moves out of the gun barrel, spiraling slowly towards its mark. Time begins to move again. A hole explodes in Gary's head and he crumples to the floor, twitching as his mind fades. Dipper turns back, staring at the corpse.

"We have to go, Mabel. Now."

Dipper and Mabel return to their father's car. Dipper drives back to the twins' home, pulling up to the driveway and getting out. He hurries to his room with Mabel. Dipper takes the chest of his weapons out and hides the gun away, leaving it amongst his memories. Dipper places the box back in the closet as Mabel sits on the bed. She gazes out into the nether, unfocused and dazed. Dipper closes the door and moves onto the bed, crawling behind Mabel and wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mabel. It's my fault."

"No… no, he aimed the gun. He thought those freaks Jeff and Zack were worth more than you… it's… it's _his _fault."

Dipper leans into his sister's neck, pulling her into an embrace. Dipper and Mabel stay up long into the night, watching videos on Dipper's laptop, playing games together, and simply being near each other. He sees the horror begin to seep into Mabel's soul. He brings her close, threading his hand through her hair.

"Mabel… you aren't evil. You saved me… you saved me."

The twins' parents move up the stairs and look into the room with the twins, staring curiously at the strange pair. They had often wondered about the twins' closeness. The twins went to prom together. They've only hung out together for the last few months. Now their parents sometimes find them sitting closely in the bed, holding one another as one would comfort a lover. To set their minds at ease, Mabel leaves and goes to bed in her room. Dipper's heart cracks, knowing the last thing his sister needs is to be alone. The twins' father enters Dipper's room and sits down on a chair.

"Yes?" Dipper says.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're hugging. School's almost over. Big stuff is coming up."

"Yeah… but you can't be acting like this. You can't be… indulging her."

Dipper rises and meets his father's eyes. Dipper glares with anger in his heart.

"Indulging? You think she's some dumb emotional kid?"

"Wha- no."

"Then stop treating her like one."

"Jesus, Dipper… what are you going to do after high school, huh? You gonna still act like kids, cuddling away from the big scary world?"

"No. After high school, we're both moving out on our own."

"Well, good. You can't keep acting like this."

"Please get out… just go."

Dipper turns over, ignoring his father. The twins' father exits the room, leaving Dipper to wallow in his darkened thoughts.

"_After high school… we're leaving… and I won't let anyone harm her. I won't let them separate us."_

Late in the night, Dipper walks over to Mabel's door. He pushes it open, seeing Mabel staring at the ceiling. Dipper climbs in and snuggles up against her, pulling under the sheets.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I wasn't the one with the gun."

"You were turning around… if you didn't see, he'd of killed us… it's better this way."

"I… I'm sorry you had to do this… I should have… I should have been calmer… I should have… shit."

"No… no, you did what you had to do. You stopped Jeff and Zack and those other freaks. You made that jerk at the club go away… Gary… he might have always known… and he's the one who didn't let us go."

"I… I'll go away… the other me… I'll leave and I won't come back."

"I… no… I want you just the way you are, Dipper."

Dipper pulls closer, hugging Mabel as they begin to fall asleep.

With the sun rising, Mabel awakens. She sees her brother has left and stretches. Mabel moves out from under the sheets. She redressed and goes down the stairs, but she pauses in her steps when she sees Dipper sitting with a police officer in the living room. The man's eyes are bloodshot. Dipper turns to see Mabel on the staircase.

"Mabel?... you should stay upstairs. I don't think you want to be here."

"Dip?"

"It's okay. Just… please, wait upstairs."

Mabel nods while returning to the bedroom. Dipper turns back to the officer, who shudders in pain.

"It's just… you and Chad were the last people to see him."

"I don't know what happened. We both left around the same time. Me and Mabel came home. We didn't see him with anyone."

"They… I think… oh fuck."

Gary's father begins sobbing again, feeling the weight of his loss upon him.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I mean it."

"You didn't do it… I'm gonna catch the bastard who did."

"Bring the fuckers down who did this."

"I will. I… I'm sorry to fuck up your day… I'll see you later."

Gary's father takes his leave. Dipper waits on the stairs for Mabel to return. She steps out of his room and walks down, sitting beside him on the steps.

"Who was that?"

"Gary's father."

"He… he should have… It's his fault."

"Are you alright, Mabel?"

Dipper turns to her with worry in his eyes. He knows Mabel is hiding her pain. The twins wait on the stairs as the minutes crawl to a snail's pace. Every second feels like an hour. Mabel shudders, allowing the pain of her sin to pour out. She clings to her brother's side.

During the last few days of school, Dipper becomes Mabel's guardian, switching roles with her and keeping her from her own darkness. The twins meet up with Laura and Sofia in the hallway.

"I can't believe it." Sofia says.

"I know. Something is fucked up in this town." Dipper says. Mabel stares into the distance, her thoughts focused on other steps she could have taken. Other ways to protect her brother without killing their friend.

"_I could have pushed Dipper out the door. I could have shot Gary in the leg. We could have searched him or talked more. God…"_

"God damn it!" Mabel cries. Her peers go silent as she breaks down in tears.

"Mabel… I'm sorry." Laura says.

"It's not you… it's this fucked up town. I… I need to leave… just move away…"

"Yeah. I'm probably going to move out too."

"I'm… heading to Washington." Sofia adds, her lips trembling. Mabel and Dipper realize that their friendships won't survive the end of the year. Dipper sighs as the twins split up to begin their final exams.

A week later, the twins are sitting amongst a crowd of their peers, watching the student body and the principal speak to the group of graduating students. Yet with the cursed year's events hanging overhead, another person steps up to give a speech. Gary's father slowly walks up to the podium. He grunts as he prepares to deliver his message to the graduates.

"You may not know me… but you've probably heard about my… my son… his name was Gary Schrader… two weeks ago, he was murdered in cold blood. We still haven't caught those who did it. They might even be in this room… firstly…"

The man begins to break down. He hunches over the podium, and Mabel is on the verge of shattering. Dipper holds her hand, squeezing tightly as one of the student council tries to help Gary's father stand. He brushes off the help as he regains his senses.

"Firstly… I want all of you to stay safe… I… I don't just mean lock the doors, close all the windows. I mean… there are people in your life that may help... help you. You might not think that they'll answer, but they will… my son may have been amongst you today if he didn't try to fight his battles by himself. There's nothing wrong with trying to stand on your own… but you should always know… know that someone is there to help you. You need simply ask. They might be a parent, a friend, a sibling… but they'll be there for you… second… if you're here today Gary… I want you to know… to know that I love you. I'll always love you… your face. Your stories. Your… your laugh… oh god…"

His voice becomes a high-pitched whine as he buries his face between his arms. Mabel silently cries, her innocence slowly dying. She leans into Dipper's shoulder, sobbing as he holds her close. Gary's father moves back up, shuddering and choking back sobs.

"I'll… I'll keep looking for the one who took you from us. Who murdered an innocent boy in the prime of his life…and if you're out there… the one who pulled the trigger… I want you to know… I… I won't stop looking… but… it's not for my own gain… it's to prevent others from being hurt… I… I forgive you…"

The man shudders in pain as he steps down. Dipper's hand remains firm with Mabel's, keeping her from the abyss of her own guilt. After the class receives their diploma, Dipper and Mabel meet up with their friends. George and Laura have bloodshot eyes. Mabel hugs her friends while Dipper hides his pain behind a cold shell.

"I still can't believe it." Chad says. Laura turns to him, choking on a sob.

"I know… it's fucked up. This whole year is fucked up."

"Maybe this place _is_ cursed… some demon or monster or something."

"Yeah… I want to get out of here… I need to get out of here."

"This place is cursed… fucked up town."

The friends forgo a celebration, along with much of the school. The twins return home as summer begins. Chad moves out to Chicago within a week. Laura and Sofia leave for Washington two weeks after that, putting their old lives behind them. George drifts away, locking himself away from the world.

Dipper and Mabel stay strong, holding close to each other. The twins browse several colleges to join together on Dipper's laptop.

"So, there's this place in Portland that looks good. They've got a pretty good math program." Dipper says.

"That could be good. Isn't Wendy in Portland?"

"I think so. Maybe we'll meet up."

"I see how you are."

Mabel's eyes narrow as she smiles. Dipper smiles in return, relieved to see Mabel coming out of her darkened shell. She elbows her brother.

"Trying to hit it up with your ol' crush, eh?"

"That wasn't my intention." replies Dipper.

"Yeah, Portland should be good… just leave… leave everything behind."

"There's… there's ways to remove the pain, sister… spells."

"No. No, I can deal. I can manage. That… stupid shitbrained kid."

Mabel clenches her fists. The twins leave Dipper's room and move downstairs to the living room, Dipper's hand holding Mabel's tightly. They relax on the couch together, staring at the television. Dipper smiles as he scoots closer to Mabel, holding her hand and rubbing her knuckle. But they move back apart when their parents come in. Their parents pull up chairs, sitting across from the twins. They look between Mabel and Dipper, releasing deep breaths as they prepare to do what they believe is best.

"What's up?" Mabel asks.

"We were wondering what your plans are for summer." The twins' mother says.

"Don't know. Maybe take a visit up to Gravity Falls and see how Stan the man's doing."

"I think we should visit Grandma."

"Okay."

"Just us."

Mabel seems taken aback, annoyed and worried at the suggestion.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I think it would be better if we spent time away from here. After everything that's happened."

"Well, why don't we head to Grandma's first, then we'll head over to Gravity Falls."

"I… damn it."

"They don't want us close together, sister."

Dipper clasps his fingers together as he leans forward, an inquiring gaze meeting his parents' eyes.

"Why don't you want us together?" he asks. The twins' father lets out a puff of air, as if what he's about to say should be obvious.

"It's not healthy, damn it. Those rumors happened for a reason. It's like you both don't care about moving on with your lives."

"Our friend just died … it… it changes you… we're fine, Dad. Honestly." Mabel says.

"I just… where are you going next? After summer, where are you moving too?"

"I was thinking of Portland. Portland sounds nice." Dipper responds.

"And what about you, Mabel?"

"I don't know. I'll hang with my bro for a bit, try to get our lives back together."

"You're… I think it would be best if you both spent time apart." the twins' mother says.

"It's fine. We're just hanging out together. What's wrong with that?" Dipper says.

"You're… you're turning down Yale for… for, what, some random two year school?... Dipper, what the hell are you doing?"

Dipper turns to his mother with a steady gaze, focusing on her. His cold stare sends her eyes downward, his iron will breaking her desire to confront him.

"I am doing what you said we should. We are moving on with our lives."

"You… fuck…"

"Dipper, stop… stop doing this with Mabel." the twins' father says.

"Stop hanging out with my best friend? No. I don't intend to."

"Dipper… get away from her."

Dipper ignores his parents, remaining silent as he stares them down.

"Mabel, do you want me to leave?" Dipper asks.

"No."

The room goes silent for many minutes. The twins' parents stare, trying to discover why the twins are so close together. They begin to piece together what they've feared to be the truth. What they had hoped was nothing more than their overly protective minds.

"Mabel, get away from him."

"No, Dad…"

"Get… get the hell away from her… now."

Dipper stands, letting out a deep breath to cool the anger in his mind. His dark glare turns to his parents, eyeing each of them.

"Mabel, what should we do?" Dipper asks.

"We're going, Dipper. We should leave now."

"You get the hell away from him!" bellows their father. Dipper's mind is burning. A hundred different scenarios play out in his head, each one unacceptable. The twins are separated for months or years and when they meet back again, they don't share the love they once felt. Dipper is thrown in jail, their love is exposed, and the twins are forever considered freaks and outcasts.

"_No… no one will harm us."_

Before Dipper can fight back, Mabel is already off the couch, stomping over to her parents and yelling in their faces.

"I'm not leaving Dipper! You got that?!" she screams, jabbing a finger up at her father.

"Mabel! Come here!"

Mabel and her parents clash. Mabel fights with everything she has, defending her love with her brother.

"I'm not leaving him! We've been together for so long! I'm not losing my brother because of some stupid rules!"

"Oh my god, Mabel! What are you doing?! This is wrong!"

"Shut it, Mom! I'm sick of hearing this crap! I'm sick of it!"

The mad shouting continues for several minutes. The twins' parents haven't noticed Dipper's breaking mind. His quiet giggling grows louder with every second. His insane laughter grows to overpower the shouting of his failing family. He stands up, cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck.

"You think… I'm going to let you hurt my sister?... that's funny. That's hilarious. The problem with you two. You have rules. You have standards. I don't."

Dipper giggles as his shoulders jerk back.

"Mabel, retrieve our clothes and suitcases. And make sure to bring my box down. I like that box. It's a helpful box."

Mabel walks up the stairs, leaving her family in a standoff. She begins packing the twins' bags while her mother eyes the phone. Dipper senses her desires. He knows that the second the twins leave that his parents will sic the police on their trail. Mabel walks down the stairs carrying the bags, placing them in her father's car. She returns and fetches the hidden chest, and Dipper's parents wonder where he had that from. It's a box that they've never seen before in their home.

"Mabel, give me the box."

"Dipper…"

Dipper turns his gaze to Mabel, showing the desperation in his eyes. It isn't evil that she sees, but pain. Mabel walks over and hands Dipper the chest that hides his darker self. Mabel moves over to the phone and takes it off the hook as Dipper opens the box. He shudders in delight as he looks down his favorite instruments of torture and death. He focuses on them, an unnatural satisfaction with all he's done. His brown eyes turn back to his parents. He retrieves the gun used to kill Gary and hands it to Mabel. The twins' parents gasp, moving back to the wall.

"If any cops are coming, I'll do it. You understand?"

"Mabel, oh my god, stop!"

"I'll… I'll do it. We'll both die. I'm never losing Dipper… I'll kill both of us."

"Get away from him!"

"No… never… give us the keys, Dad. Now."

Dipper retrieves his father's keys. The twins hurry out to the car, leaving their shattered family in the house. Mabel rests a hand on her brother's shoulder as they drive away, watching their terrified parents running after the car. The car is silent as they abandon Piedmont. Dipper occasionally coughs, or Mabel shudders. But they say nothing for the minutes moving out of the city. Mabel turns to her brother when they reach a red light, nearing the long roads leading out of state. She moves over and kisses her brother's forehead, holding him protectively. A car horn beeps and sends the twins back. Mabel realizes that the light is green.

"Whoops."

Dipper slides back in his seat while adjusting his seatbelt.

"Dipper… we'll figure this out together…"

"Thank you… I love you Mabel… I really do…"

"So… any idea where to go?"

"I… no idea…"

"Well… maybe Stan the man will have some work for us."

"Yeah… yes. Gravity Falls."

Dipper smiles with Mabel as they drive out of town, bound for an uncertain future.


End file.
